The Queen of the Dead
by Ravenrockstheworld
Summary: A girl shows up at the Titanswho is she, and what does she want with the titans? Meanwhile, an incredible plot to destroy the Titans and the world is unfolding...and the new girl is the center of it all. rated for chrctr deaths. a few pairings.
1. The Newcomer

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own Greenfire, Darkness, Flash, Night, Erick, Lila, Darkheart, Slain, Death, anybody working for Darkness, anyone in the Army of Death and anyone from Lila's hometown.**

**Ok, this is my first fan fic, so go easy on me with the reviews! But I would like criticism, so I can fix the upcoming chapters.**

**Dedication: I want to dedicate this fan fic to my Best Friend in the whole world who knows nothing of Teen Titans but is still reading my Fan fic. Thx! **

**Chapter 1-The Newcomer**

Raven sat in her room sipping a hot cup of herbal tea as she listened to the rain drum her window. However, this was not the soft, warm raindrops that children like to play in. It was freezing rain that came down in sheets and pelted your skin like bullets.

When she looked out the window, Raven saw that the rain looked like metal. No one should be outside today.

The rain had been going on for weeks, and the Teen Titans had only gotten one call-a couple of stupid ordinary burglars robbing a bank. Beast boy had gotten a cold and, although she was determined not to let anyone find out, Raven had also gotten a bit of a cold.

No, no one should have been outside on a day like today. But someone was.

Only Raven heard the soft, gentle knock on the door- Cy and BB were playing video games, Starfire was cheering them on and Robin was training. Raven decided to wait for a second knock. When no one answered that one either, Raven rolled her eyes and walked downstairs.

When she opened the front door, a freezing blast of wind hit her face and raindrops pelted her body.

"Yes?" she said in her monotone voice.

The girl standing in the rain was about Raven's own age. She was shivering very noticeably. He black hair with green streaks was soaked and dripping. The girl's clothes-a black halter, black capris, black knee-high boots, black fingerless loves-clung to her body. She held a small black shoulder bag in her arms, trying to keep it dry. Raven looked right into the girl's big, round, green eyes. The girl tried to speak, but her bottom lip just quivered.

"C-c-can I st-stay…h-here?" the question was simple enough. Instead of answering the girl's question, Raven pulled her inside.

"What were you doing outside in this weather?" Asked Raven, leading the girl to the living room. When they entered the living room, Star had taken a break from cheering and was making one of her creations for a snack,

"Raven, who is this strange girl who is dripping water on our floor?" She asked

"She knocked on the door. She's wet, cold and needs rest. She should stay." Raven explained. She pulled the girl into a spare room.

"Th-thanks. My name is Li- I mean Greenfire." The girl stuttered. She was still shivering.

"You can shower or have a bath in that bathroom right here. It's your own bathroom for the time being. You can set your clothes out to dry while you have a shower." Raven showed her the room swiftly. She left Greenfire to her own devices and walked downstairs.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Raven found that BB and Cy had abandoned their video games and they were now discussing the newcomer with Star.

"Her name," Said Raven, "is Greenfire."

"Greenfire? That's an…odd name." BB thought out loud.

"I have never met a human with a name so like mine. Perhaps she is Tamaranian, but she has lived here so long she seems human." Suggested Star.

"I doubt it. When I asked her what her name was, she let something slip. It sounded like…Lye. My guess is Li is the start of her real name." Raven Put in.

"Hey guys. Watcha talking about?" Robin had finished training. He was breathing somewhat heavily and his forehead shone with sweat. Rave told him.

Then Teen Titans conversed for half and hour. Then BB's impatience took over.

"Come on! It's been half an hour! When's she coming down?"

"Beast Boy, that girl was soaking wet! Plus she looked like she had a cold." Raven said, annoyance creeping into her voice. BB backed off.

"I am afraid to say that I agree with Beast Boy. She did look horrible, but it shouldn't take this long!" said Starfire quietly.

"C'mon, y'all need ta relax a little! That girl looked like a drowned rat!" Said Cy, trying to lift the tension from the room.

"Excuse me?" all heads turned to the entrance to the living room. Beast Boy's jaw dropped, but he quickly closed it. Robin's eyes were wide open. Cy lifted an eyebrow and stared. Raven sat in her emotionless way and Star flew over to Greenfire, who was now prettier than ever.

"oh, you look simply Glorious!" cried Starfire.

She was right. Greenfire had obviously combed her hair, then she had put small curls in it. Her hair went just below her shoulders. She wore ruby-red lipstick, mascara and black eye liner. She had chosen to wear a tight black spaghetti-strap shirt, the black fingerless gloves, a black mini-skirt and black high-heeled sandals

"A drowned rat!?" The girl raised her voice a bit and Star could have sworn she rose off the ground. Then Greenfire started to laugh. "You're right. Which one of you can help me fix something?" She looked at each of the Titans. Beast Boy pushed Robin forward.

"If anyone can, Robin can." He grinned, "Oh, I'm Beast Boy." Greenfire smiled at him.

"Wh-what do you need fixed?" Robin stuttered. Greenfire held out her hand. In it was a golden chain with the letter L hanging off of it. Robin's eyes widened.\

"The chain broke during my travels. This necklace, and the one who gave it to me, ate both very important to me. I've already lost one, so I don't want to lose this either." There was a note of sadness in her voice.

No one noticed Robin blush right when she said that the one who gave it to her was important to her.

"I'll try and fix it as fast as I can." He said, looking down. Greenfire lifted his chin so she was staring him right where his eyes should have been, if not for the mask.

"Do me a favour and be _very_ careful." Greenfire warned. For some reason, Gf and Robin's faces being so close together made Star angry. She cleared her throat and Robin hurried off to fix the necklace, BB went to the mall to look for video games and Cy went to exercise. Only the girls were left.

**Wow, an A/N from many, many chapters ahead! Well, I'm just here to tell anyone who's reading this that, yes, the first few chapters kinda suck, and I don't want to revise them, but trust me, the story gets better around chapter six-ish. So please keep reading, even if you think this sucked. **

**Thank you,**

**RRTW**


	2. Friends

Hey, im back. So I skrewed the 10 reviews goal. Now I would like to answer my reviews: 

**Mdizzle**: sorry I didn't even know it was ur title.

**Book Junkie**: yes, I will send u the next chapter….when I finally type it up. Don't worry!

**MikariStar** aw, thanks. Yes it was funny. Maybe she does know more, maybe she doesn't…you'll have ta wait!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans**

**Claimer: I own Greenfire, darkness, night, flash, eric, death, slain, Apolla (yes I have added her into the fic….not in this chappie, but in the later chapters), anyone working for darkness, anyone in the land of the dead, and anyone frum Greenfire's past.**

**Ok, so on with the next chappie! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Friends 

"I am Starfire of Tamaran. Do you wish to be my friend?" Asked Starfire.

"Sure I'll be your friend. I haven't had a decent friend in…a very long time." Greenfire replied.

"Glorious!"

Raven rolled her eyes and picked up her latest horror novel.

"Watcha Reading? Oooooo that one's a good one. I read it not to long ago. A bit too mushy in some parts, but an overall good scare." Said Greenfire, hopping onto the couch. Raven looked at her over the top of her book.

"You read horror?"

"Every day! I've got a couple of real good ones. You wanna see them sometime?" Greenfire smiled. Raven raised and eyebrow.

"Why not?"

Starfire was surprised. It looked like Raven liked the newcomer. After Terra, she wasn't sure she could trust anyone.

"Hey does this rose belong to anyone?" Greenfire asked, picking up a rose that was on the floor. Suddenly, the rose was engulfed in green flames. In seconds, It was a pile of ashes. "My baby sister's name was rose. She died a year after she was born. Never like roses since." Raven and Starfire stared at the ashes on the floor with wide eyes. **(yes a little revealing, but you'll see why I had that in there…hopefully)**

"You-she-that…how did you do that?" stuttered Raven as a mirror in the hallway shattered.

"Dammit! I just…sorry. When I see roses, I usually burn them. Dammit!" Greenfire turned to go to her room. Starfire noticed random flames on her body, but they had no effect on her. Then the truth dawned on her.

This new girl had powers.

Robin hurried to his room, staring at the necklace in his hands. She couldn't be…but she had to be…NO! It had to be…A coincidence?

He had the necklace fixed in five minutes, but instead of giving it back, he held it.

'Come on Robin. You're the boy wonder. You can handle it…if it's really…her.' He told himself. He shook his head.

'There are tonnes of Necklaces like this one…like the one you got her…Yeah, it can't be her. But her green eyes…they're so alike…'

Tonnes of thoughts whirled around Robin's head. Soon there was just one thought.

'If it really is her, it might be end of Titans forever.'

There came a sudden knock at the door. "Hey, is my necklace done or what?" Robin jumped up and opened the door.

"Here." He dropped the necklace into her hand. "Where did you get that?" the question was so fast and unexpected. Greenfire had already made up a lie, but the truth slipped out.

"My best and only friend gave it to me." she immediately gasped and covered her mouth. "uh, I-I mean…oh forget it!" she stormed off to her bedroom and slammed the door.

"Robin, what happened to friend Greenfire?" asked Starfire, who had heard her storm off.

"My guess-she didn't want us to know where her necklace came from and she just told me the truth." Robin said.

"But…why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Robin…there is something else." Said Starfire cautiously.

"What?" Starfire took a deep breath.

"She has…powers. Fire powers."

**Well, that's all! Plz, plz review. Even if u don't have an account- I accept anonymous reviews…I just found out how accept them. Well, I've got to go, buh-byes to anyone who's reading this! **


	3. Revelations

**Thanks to all my reviewers…even if there aren't that many. I might not update soon, because im having exams soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans but I do own Greenfire, Darkness, Night, Flash, Eric, Death, Slain, Apolla, anyone working for Darkness, anyone in the land of the dead, and anyone frum Greenfire's past.**

**Reviews:**

**... : thanks! Sorry I didn't update sooner. U no, projects tests all that school crap.**

**Well, that was my only review for this chapter goes to corner and cries anyways, here' s the next chappie **

**Chapter 3-revelations**

The next morning, Robin decided to invite Greenfire to train with them.

"Huh? Train with you? Sure! I only know martial arts." She said, obviously fully awake now.

"That's Ok, You can fight with me. I only do martial arts too." Robin offered.

"Awsome!" Robin led the way to the training room, where everyone was already training. Robin struck up a fighting stance, and Greenfire did the same.

"Show me your best moves." Robin said and lunged at her. She blocked every single attack he threw at her. So did he. Soon all the Titans were watching the two fight. Suddenly, Greenfire ran backwards.

"Give up already?"

"You wish!" Greenfire did a front flip and clipped Robin's shoulder with her foot. HE wasn't quick enough to stop her, and she hit with such force that he stumbled backwards, surprised. Greenfire pinned him to the ground so he couldn't move. Both were breathing heavily.

"Whoa Dude! She beat ROBIN!" said BB.

"That's…interesting." Said Raven in her monotone voice.

"Robin…man! You just got beat by a girl! Cyborg said who received a glare from both Robin and Greenfire. "Whoa, no offence there! Man if looks could kill!" Said Cyborg in defence. "Hey girl, you should join the Teen Titans!" Greenfire let Robin go and put her hands on her hips.

"Really? You'd…let me on the team?" everyone nodded. She was just about to accept when Starfire came forward with something behind her back.

"Here Greenfire." She said and handed her a rose, knowing what she would do to it. The titans were all staring at Starfire when they felt intense heat.

The rose was gone-burnt to ashes-and in its place was a green flame bigger than the rose itself. Her eyes had turned a bright green

"YOU!" she yelled pointing at Starfire. "You played on my weakness!" The flame disappeared and her eyes went back to normal. She fell to her knees and covered her head, sobbing.

"STARFIRE! YOU KNEW HER WEAKNESS AND HER POWERS. SHE DIDN'T TAKE WELL TO IT LAST TIME. YOU COULD HAVE JUST LET HER DECIDE WHEN TO SHOW THE BOYS HER POWERS INSTEAD OF DOING THAT!" Yelled Raven. She was truly angry-her eyes had gone white and she had risen into the air. A few things-including the game station and the TV remotes and all of BB's cds- had blown up. She calmed down and helped the distraught girl to her room. The boys rounded on Starfire.

"Star, dude! You made her cry!" exclaimed BB

"Man you could have just let her come to use with the truth." Cy pointed out. Robin remained silent. It was not like Star to play on an ally's weaknesses. He turned away and walked to his room. BB and Cy went to go play their videogames-only to discover that the game station had blown up.

Starfire left the tower. She walked-not flew-to an abandoned warehouse. Two hooded and cloaked figures met her at the entrance way. Starfire took out her communicator and pressed a hidden button. A small blue light, along with a pin and a little screen emerged from one end. She pricked her finger with the pin and let a drop of blood fall on the screen. The blue light, after a second, came forward and shone on her entire body. Then she changed.

**Oooo cliffie! I luv to torture you all! Well, I'll try to update by next Friday and if I don't, u can throw stuff at me.**

**Anyways read and review. And if ur reading this without reviewing, I throw things at u (j/k)! I g2g remember **

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	4. Many Meetings

**Ok, first let me say that I am super sorry for not updating before Friday. I had two projects that were due Friday, math review sheets that take two hours, a project that was due last Thursday and WAY more. On top of that is our exams. Well anyways, here my reviews:**

**MikariStar:**** thanks! Hopefully I'll get an exemption in my English exam and only have to do two exams. Nope, star's not star, as will be seen in this chapter. I couldn't resist having their game station blown up.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans but I do own Greenfire, Darkness, Night, Flash, Eric, Death, Slain, Apolla, anyone working for Darkness, anyone in the land of the dead, and anyone frum Greenfire's past.**

**Well, here's chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4-many meetings**

"All titans report to the living room" Robin's voice came over the communicator sitting on the desk of the guest room. It woke Greenfire up. She had fallen asleep right after Raven had helped her onto the bed-she had not used her powers that much in a long time. Raven had been meditating, but was interrupted by the communicator.

"What a wake-up call." Murmured Greenfire as she stood up. Raven stood up and opened the door with out saying a word. The two walked to the living room where Robin, BB and Cy were sitting.

"What? What happened?" said Greenfire.

"We…need to discuss…things." Said Robin.

"Like what?" asked BB

"Starfire hasn't been back in two hours. Also-"

"so you're obsessing over Star again…what's new?" said Cyborg, who received a glare from Robin.

"-We need to discuss…you" he said, pointing at Greenfire.

Starfire's beautiful red hair lengthened to her waist and changed to black with purple streaks. Her Tamaranian outfit changed to a tight black halter top, black leather capris, dark purple gloves and knee-high black leather boots. A black belt hung loosely around her waist. It carried a small, black hand held gun.

Darkness walked down an abandoned hall and entered a rather large room. It was filled with dust and cobwebs. Against the far wall leaned Starfire, who was bound, gagged and attached to a machine that kept her from using her powers.

Sge walked to an abandoned meeting room, where twelve tall figures in black robes were seated. Darkness tool her place at the head of the table.

"We…need to discuss…things." She began. We had already infiltrated Titans Tower, kidnapped Starfire and gained her identity. We must kidnap another Titan." She looked at everyone of her colleagues. "Who do you propose?" when no one answered, she banged her fist on the table. A black mist swirled around her hand and engulfed the table. "ANSWER ME!"

a single brave councillor spoke up. "Beast Boy."

"Me? Why me?"

"You had powers and kept it a secret. Why?" Robin stared Greenfire in the eye.

"I-I have my reasons." Stammered Greenfire

"Mind sharing them?" Raven asked sharply

"Well I…" she had never been good at lying. "…um…I…"

"C'mon! Tell us!" said BB.

"Just…" fire licked her shoes, legs, hair and arms. Her hair flared backwards, she rose off the floor and her eyes turned all green. "just leave me **ALONE**!" she was _very_ angry.

"Hmmm…Beast Boy…he will be easy to kidnap and his powers are very…useful. NIGHT! See to it that we have him by midnight." At Darkness's command, the figure at her right-hand side nodded and disappeared. "we have on emore thing to speak of."

Darkness looked at each and every councillor for a long time. "A new girl has come to the Titans looking for a home. She has very powerful fire powers. She may complicate things. She is too hard to kidnap-she would destroy anyone who tried to kidnap her. I would just like you to be aware of her." No one moved a single muscle. "you are dismissed."

Darkness walked to the room where Starfire was bound.

"Hmmm…destroying the Titans from the inside will be easier than I thought." Darkness told Starfire. Star narrowed her eyes.

Darkness took out her fake communicator and pressed a different hidden button. A small screen with four names appeared. She selected the last name. A blue light scanned her body once more and her features altered again. In a matter of seconds, she was Starfire. The real Star's eyes were wide. Darkness smirked and knelt down. She lifted up Star's chin.

"Don't work-they won't even notice you're gone." She smirked and turned on her heel. She marched out of the door, with an evil look still on her face.

"Robin! MOVE! Her powers react on her emotions!' Yelled Raven, pushing Robin out of the way. She put a shield to block a beam of fire. She calmed down and fell to the ground.

"I'll…tell you later. But what about Star-" Greenfire was cut off by a door slamming shut. Starfire had come home after two hours.

"I had the most glorious day! I made a new friend named Maggie! She is going to 'set me up' with a boy she called…um…Erick! She explained so much about earth to me! Tomorrow I am to go on my date!" Darkness smirked to herself. She had made all that up on the spot except for the date part. That had been planned in advance. Erick was a…colleague…of hers. "From what I have been told, Erick sound like the most wonderful boy on this planet!" she exclaimed. She could practically see the smoke coming out of Robin's ears. His hand balled into fists and he headed for his room. They would just have to wait for tomorrow to interrogate Greenfire.


	5. Forgiven

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for not updating for…how long was it? Anyways, my computer was broken and it just got fixed a few days ago. After that, everyone else in my family took it for 'more important stuff' and I just got a chance today. We do have a second computer, but it isn't hooked up to the internet, so I couldn't use it. I know you guys deserve a nice long chapter, and this one's short, but my next few are longer. I have no reviews for chapter four-so if you're reading chapter five right now, _REVIEW!_ It makes me happy. and if you're **_NOT REVIEWING_**...review.

Now, I just have to warn you that in later chapters there will be a huge fight, resulting in deaths. It'll be pretty intense, so just warning ya!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

**Claimer:** **I do own Greenfire, Darkness, Night, Flash, Eric, Death, Slain, Apolla, anyone working for Darkness, anyone in the land of the dead, and anyone frum Greenfire's past.**

**Anyways, on with chapter Five!**

Chapter five-Forgiven 

Beast Boy was sleeping soundly. Nothing could have woken him up. So when a dark figure entered his room via window, he didn't' stir. The figure bound his hands and feet, then he gagged him. Beast Boy chose now to wake up, but was soon asleep once more due to a sleeping needle. The black-clad figure picked him up and brought him to the warehouse. He dropped Beast Boy on the floor beside Starfire and hooked him up to the same machine Starfire was hooked up to. Then he took out his fake communicator and within seconds he was Beast Boy. The boy, whose name was, in reality, Night, changed into a hawk and flew back to Titans Tower, where he slept, Beast Boy style.

In the morning, Darkness tried to act excited as she could possibly be. She knew that Night had come and stolen BB's identity. How? A black light that only she could see surrounded her faithful servants.

Robin and Greenfire did not come down until around 10:30, way after everyone else was awake. Robin was still angry that 'Starfire' was going on a date and Greenfire was still ashamed at her outburst from the previous day.

"Guys, I'm really sorry about yesterday" Greenfire said timidly.

"Forgiven" said Raven

"Dude, it was an accident!" 'Beast Boy' said.

"Yeah, stuff like that happens." Cy put in

"forgiven" said Robin. Suddenly 'Starfire' shrieked.

"Maggie and Erick are coming in an hour! I must get ready!" She said and ran to her room. Robin muttered something under his breath.

Darkness ran to Starfire's room and went to the closet. She had brought a red dress with her so she could wear it on the date. It went just above her knees and was sleeveless. It had a cute red purse that matched it. She put on red high-heeled sandals and admired her self in the mirror.

In an hour Erick arrived. He had short brown hair and deep brown eyes. He wore a loose black T-Shirt and baggy torn jeans. He blushed slightly at his collegue's new look.

"Wow. You look gorgeous." Said Erick. This comment made Robin boil inside, and the two knew it.

"Why…thank you so very much!" Darkness exclaimed.

"Shall we go?"

"Certainly!" and they left.

Greenfire went up to her room after Starfire left. Something wasn't right. She could feel…a presence. When she got to her room, she took a knife and cut open the lining of her bag. A communicator fell into the palm of her hand. Tears gathered in her ayes and fell as she pressed a hidden button and a screen came out…

Well, that's it for now! Don't worry, I will update very soon! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter is longer and the chapter after that is very long. Well, that's all from me! Buh byes! Oh and remember to _REVIEW! _Just reminding ya.


	6. the Date

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated for weeks. I just went on my vacation for my cousin's wedding, and I got back a few days ago and haven't gotten around to updating.**

**Hey, I've heard a rumour that it might be forbidden to communicate with your reviewers, like posting review replies. Does anyone know if it's true or not?If so, could u plz tell me?**

**Well, on with the story.**

**Discalimer:I do not own the Teen Titans. **

**Claimer: I do own-Greenfire**

**-Darkness**

**-Eric**

**-Star's Friend**

**-anyone working for darkness**

**-Lila**

**-Darkheart**

**-Vivian**

**And I think that's it for this chapter. Well, here's the chapter**

**Chapter 6-the Date**

Darkness and Erick walked to the most expensive restaurant in Jump City. They were escorted to their seat and they ordered their drinks.

"Erick, this is working great!" Darkness giggled-something she often did when one of her evil plans was working. "Did you _See_ Robin's face?"

"Yeah, we just have to hope that Robin follows us and spies on us." Erick pointed out.

"Don't worry. He loves star so mach that wouldn't dare _not _to follow us." Suddenly, Darkness went Rigid. She stared into space and her eyes misted over. "Robin is watching." She said in a deep robot-like way, "However, He cannot hear us. He is not in the restaurant." She snapped out of the trance and smiled. "good." She said, her voice back to normal.

"That's good. He just has to see us kiss in the park and he should crack." Erick said. The waitress brought them their food, and they started to Eat.

A brown-haired Green-eyed girl stood a ways a way from Robin, who was crouched behind a bush watching the two ppl on their date. It was dangerous for her to be so close to him…so close he might recognize her. That would be the end for sure. She wore a light pink mini-skirt and a baby-blue tank top. On her feet were pink high-heels. A golden necklace with an L on it hung around her neck. The girl's name was lila.

Lila knew who the two really were. And what they were planning. She stared long and hard at Robin, her waist-length hair swaying in the wind. She spun around and made her way to the park.

Darkness and Erick were on their way to the park. Darkness could sense many of her servants making sure everything was going smoothly. Robin was following them just as they planned. Darkness could sense something… familiar. She didn't know who it was and she didn't have time to figure it out.

They reached the park just as the sun began to set. They sat on a bench and Erick put his arm around her shoulders. Darkness laid her head on his shoulder.

"Erick, this is simply…wonderful. We never saw a…a…sunset so spectacular where I come from.: She said. From where they sat, they could see the sunset over the ocean clearly. She could sense robin's intense anger. They hadn't even kissed yet! She couldn't wait for the feeling of yet another shattered heart to over whelm her.

"Do NOT let your anger control you." Robin spun around to see a girl-was it a girl?- standing behind him. She was tall and wore a blood-red cloak with the hood up **(A/N: like Raven's but red)**. A few strands of blood-red hair were visible. The hair reached just below her shoulders from the looks of it.

"What?" robin looked at the figure. Who would dress like that? "Who are you? Where do you come from?"

"My identity and origin are not of importance. Here's what I have to say: do not let your anger or your hurt control your actions." And with that, the stranger in blood red turned on her heel and disappeared, leaving a puzzled robin behind.

Erick and Darkness looked into each other's eyes. They leaned closer to each other, just like they had when they had practiced. Darkness closed her eyes as their lips met. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it was perfect. They broke apart, smiling.

Darkness could feel robin's heart shattering into a billion pieces-just as they had hoped. It felt as if her own heart was shattering. She loved the feeling, and she never lost interest in causing it then feeling it. It never got old. She smiled a truly evil smile. "perfect" she said quietly. Then she sensed that very familiar person once again. Then it hit her.

"Darkheart!" she hissed to Erick. A look of fear passed over his face then he regained his composure. He continued with what they had planned.

"We should get home." Darkness nodded and got up. The two walked hand in hand to titans tower. Once they got there, they kissed again, and Darkness entered the tower.

Robin left the park to look for the girl who had given him the advice. He only saw one other person-a girl with waist-length brown hair.

"Excuse me have you seen a girl in a blood-red cloak?" Robin asked. The girl didn't turn around.

"No." she answered flatly.

Robin turned the girl around and gasped.

"Star! You're back!" Cy said. "have you seen Robin and Greenfire?"

"No." she said sharply. Cy was taken a back at her sharpness. Night backed off, knowing his leader was angry.

"Beast boy. I must speak with you. Now" He nodded and followed her out of the room.

"what is it?"

"Darkheart."

"WHAT? Did you sense her?" Night was as scared as Erick had been. "But this means she could summon the army of Death!" Night whispered. Darkness was slightly scared at the thought.

"If it is her, and she raised the army of Death, she-she could destroy the world!"

"Lila?" Robin was dumbfounded.

"what? My name is Vivian. You must be mistaken. The girl turned to leave, but robin stopped her.

"you-you look esactly like her!" He protested.

"listen, my parents died when I was six, I lived with my aunt until four months ago, when our house was burned to the ground. I've been living on the streets since. I am wearing contact lenses and I dyed my hair. I have lived in jump city my whole life. My sisters were all killed in the fire and my two-year-old brother depeds completely on me!" Lila cried. That was the best lie she had ever made up on the spot.

"Oh. I'm sorry…uh…Vivian. I thought you were…someone else."

"Duh!" Lila walked around him and breathed a sigh of relief. He had believed it!

Starfire and beast boy had been listening to two black-robed men talking for quite some time.

"But he…hard…-ful…" the men were talking in hushed voices.

"Greenfire…technology…-ous." Starfire and Beast boy looked at each other. How was Greenfire involved in this?

"Raven might be easy to get." A girl had joined in the conversation.

"Emotional problems." A robed figure leaning up against the wall grunted.

"But what about the spheres that I stole?" the girl said.

"Good Idea. I'm sure darkness will hear you out on that one." One of the first two men said.

"With that, Raven is a goner." The second man said.

"What about Cyborg?" the girl asked.

"I'm sure Flash is already on it. He's a powerful mechanic." The guy leaning on the wall said.

"Then what?"

"The direct attack. With only Robin and Greenfire, they will be killed. I'm sure they'll enjoy dying together." The first man said. This confused Starfire. Why would they enjoy that?

"She hasn't told him yet." The girl noted.

"He doesn't need to be told. He loves her and he'll figure it out." The guy on the wall said.

Starfire gasped at this. Greenfire loved Robin? How could that happen? Her heart was ripped into shreds.

"Hmmmm. Love. Never liked the idea." The second man said.

"What kind of love though?" the girl asked.

"We don't know. All we know is that he loves her and she loves him back. Ever since they were four or five." The man on the wall said.

"Oh, well, they should enjoy dying together. Wonder if one'll go before the other. That would be entertaining to watch." The girl said with an evil laugh. "I love ripping two people apart like that."

"I hear you've had experience in that field."

"Shut up!" she said, storming away.

And just like that, the conversation was over.

Starfire looked at Beast Boy. He looked at her, with equally wide eyes. What was up with that? How could Robin love Greenfire? Before actually hearing it, Starfire would have thought that and laughed for hours. But now…_ 'oh, how could this be? I love Robin! He cannot love Greenfire, he cannot!'_

Raven and Cy hadn't been listening to their team mates' conversation, but it was hard not to ignore them when Beast Boy yelled "WHAT?" They looked at each other and crept closer to the was that separated them. They came just in time to hear

"-She could destroy the world!"

"and the next."

"We must find her before that happens, or worse, she goes against us. If we do, the operation is done for."

Raven and Cyborg looked at each other once more.

"Destroy the world?" said Raven.

"Operation? We have to find out what they mean." Whispered Cy.

Robin came home a few minutes later and went straight to her room.

Greenfire arrived still later, carrying a shopping bag.

"Dude, where've you been?" asked BB.

"We thought you weren't coming back." Raven said.

"I was out…uh…shopping and stopping a few things from happening." She said. She had to be straight with them…or as straight as she could be.

"Well, now that you're back, I', going to bed." And with that, Raven walked to her room. So did Greenfire.

Darkness crept out of the window and flew to the warehouse.

"Where are the members of the council?" she yelled at a brother and sister who had just joined the organization, terrorizing them. Soon, all of the members of the council were all in the meeting room. Darkness got right to the point.

"This evening, I sensed someone-Darkheart." The members of the council started whispering among them selves.

"SILENCE!" Darkness yelled, punching the table. The table was encased with a black mist for a few seconds. Immediately, the council members fell silent.

"Now. We must speed up our operation. We are going to get Cyborg next. Flash! You may rake his place." The figure to her right nodded and disappeared.

"b-but Darkness, what of his cannons?" a new member of the council asked timidly.

"Flash will take care of it. He is a skilled mechanic." And with that, Darkness left, heading to her temporary home, titans tower.

She could sense Flash in Titans tower when she got there. He was disabling Cyborg's defences already. He would need help disabling Cyborg completely, but that would wait until tomorrow. All of a sudden, the feeling disappeared. Flash could go from one place to another in a matter of seconds, and anything he was touching or holding went with him. Darkness went to sleep with a smile on her face. This was going perfectly. In no time, she would rule jump city.

Greenfire couldn't sleep. She had transformed! And into Darkheart. How could she? Soon, if she kept changing, Darkness would be able to sense her position.

She was just about ready to cry when a knock sounded at her door. She got up and opened it a crack.

"Robin? What do you want?" she said, surprised.

"I want to talk." This was dangerous. She had to remain Greenfire to him. She opened the door.

"Come in then." When they were sitting on a couch in the room, robin started.

"Listen, I followed Star on her date. They kissed." He started, "I was so angry, and I was about to do something stupid. A girl dressed in a blood red cloak came up to me and told me not to let my anger control me. When I went to look for her, I say a girl that looked like my…my…well…I guess you could call us closer than identical twins…anyways, I thought she looked so much like her and she wasn't. I don't know what to think anymore."

"Robin, listen to me. Things are going on and you can't trust _anyone _anymore. Make any decisions very carefully. Most of all-be very careful." Said Greenfire. Robin had a billion and one more questions, but he kept htem to himself and got up to leave.

"Oh, and Robin?"

"Yes?"

"People aren't who they seem anymore." Greenfire warned.

_What? _ Robin thought as he went back to his room. _ This is definitely getting weirder by the moment._

**Well, that's it for chapter 6! U no, this chapter was originally chapters seven and eight. But I changed it around. Now, remember, If you are reading this but not reviewing it, could you plz plz review? Plz?**

**A/N: from the next chapter on, it gets a little more intense.**

**A/N: I'll let u no when the big fight I was talking about comes up.**

**Well, I'm out. Oh, and did I say that I am very sorry for not updating sooner. I was on Vacation. Wow! This took a long time to write! Jeeze I can't spell.**

**Reviewers: could you plz answer these questions:**

**what's your favourite part so far?**

**How can I improve this fic**

**Who's your facourite: Darkheart, Darkness or Greenfire? Why?**

**That's just a short poll. I'll ask more later. Well, c ya!**


	7. Visiting the dead

OMG! School is taking over my fan fic! I haven't had enough time to write it in forever! Thanks to all who reviewed and a special thanks to Jakenliker, who reviewed all of my chapters when she could have been doing homework! Read her story-it's sooooo good. It's an inuyasha fic, called Modern Japans True Evil.

**You know, I felt so lonely because for weeks I didn't get a single reviewer! **

**Well, this chapter might get a little confusing at times because at one point im switching in and out of POVs.**

**Well, I kinda left the last chapter at a cliff hanger (heh, just like lost, cept that was a MAJOR cliffie) meh, not really. Well, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.**

**Claimer: I do own **

**--Greenfire**

**--Darkness**

**--Serpent**

**--the stupid friendship song**

**--Lila**

**--Darkheart**

**--Slain**

**--Death**

**--The army of death**

**Well that's it! On with the chapter! **

Chapter 7- Visiting the Dead 

The next morning, all the titans were gathered in the living room.

"Greenfire, you are a great friend and are very talented. I want you to join the Teen Titans. We asked you before but we were interrupted and I think we forgot all about it." Raven smiled a rare but radiant smile that surprised everyone. She held out the communicator and Greenfire took it.

"thank you so much! You guys are great!" she held the communicator for a second, then said "I'm sorry I kept my powers from you-I just wasn't ready to accept it." She clipped the communicator onto the back of her worn out jeans. They had holes on the knees and frayed ends. She straitened out her loose black T-shirt and smiled at everyone.

"_Hmmmm…they're becoming friend. We'll get Raven tonight." _Thought Darkness. She sent the thought to her closest and best…(for lack of a better word)…worker…Serpent. _"Serpent! You will GET her tonight." _ Telepathy was a new trick she had learned in the past few months.

"Yes Darkness" 

"That was…easy…" said Raven, disguising the surprise in her voice as sarcasm, although she didn't mean it.

"She…confessed so easily." Robin said as though she weren't there. Greenfire shrugged.

"I was tired of keeping my powers a secret. They were burning me up inside." She smiled, "no pun intended." The 'titans' started to laugh. Including Raven.

"whoa dude! You got raven to-to laugh!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "how?"

"so what, I can't laugh every once in a while?" Raven said innocently, which set everyone off again. After they all calmed down, Greenfire could feel a familiar-too familiar-dull pain in her head. She didn't know where she had felt it before. It almost felt like someone was trying to get into her mind. Suddenly it hit her-someone _was _trying to get into her mind.

She then did something only she could do-she visualized a suitcase. In that suitcase was a bunch of papers a photographs that represented her memories and her thoughts. She closed her eyes and saw a dark figure playing with the latches. She visualized a brick wall surrounding the suitcase, then, when that wasn't strong enough, a titanium wall. The dark figure disappeared.

"Ha!" she whispered softly. She suddenly realized that everyone was staring at her. Starfire pushed Raven aside and said,

"Oh, friend Greenfire! Are you sick?" She put the back of her hand on Greenfire's forehead. "Friend, you are warm. I fear for your health, therefore I shall use this earth device to see exactly how warm you are!" she grabbed a thermometer and stuck it in Greenfire's mouth and waited. When she pulled it out of her mouth, she said, "you have a temperature of one thousand and forty and the letter 'F'" she was confused.

"I think you mean one hundred and four degrees Fahrenheit. You should sit down Greenfire. You're also pale." Raven went to make herbal tea and Robin took her hand, leading her to the couch. As he held her hand, it went from very hot to deathly cold in just a few seconds.

"Guys, I'm fine! This happens to me all the time! I barely notice it anymore. Some of Raven's herbal tea will help. I just need to rest. I'll go to my room" She tried to reassure them.

"Dude, your room is too far away! you'll never make it!" interrupted Beast boy. All the Titans, minus Robin, made excuses to get away. He sat on the couch opposite her, making sure she didn't fall or anything. Greenfire got up without Robin noticing (he's so ignorant ain't he? Like clouds are interesting…) and started to creep away. a little too late, she noticed an extremely familiar presence in her head.

She instantly fell to the ground, holding her head. The pain! It was too powerful! She moaned and started to shake violently.

"No…" she whispered in very apparent pain. She bent over, her head almost touching the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut and continued shaking. Robin ran to her and picked her up, placing her on the couch.

"Greenfire! Greenfire talk to me!" he yelled, causing Raven to speed into the living room.

Greenfire opened her eyes, and stopped shaking. She tried not to show the pain in her face, but her eyes betrayed her. They were filling with tears and turning black and cloudy. She forced a pain-filled smile and said in a barely audible voice…

"don't interfere, Robin. Don't interfere…" she shuddered violently and her smile faded. The tears spilled down her cheeks and she began to have trouble breathing. Then, her body stopped shaking. The tears still poured down her face. She was breathing shallowly.

The last thing she saw was robin's worried face, trying to help her. Then her vision became dark, probably never to become light again…

From the door, a knowing smirk was plastered on Starfire's face. Darkness had managed to give Starfire the ability to be as dark and gloomy as she wished. At the moment, her hair was no longer bouncy, shiny and full. It was dull and coarse. Her skin was pale for not spending any unnecessary time out side and her normally sparkling emerald eyes were a dark, muddy green and clouded with evil. No one had noticed the gradual change in her appearance or attitude, and if she could help it, they never would.

Starfire let out a dark giggle, as she did every time she saw hurt to this extreme on someone's face. She loved the feeling it gave her, and it just made her want to do more. She could just barely remember the very first time she had hurt someone and from then on, couldn't stop, no matter how hard she tried…

_Flashback_

_A small girl in about the second grade sat on a bench n the school yard. She wore a cute pink dress and her black hair was curled to her shoulders, with little pink ribbons in them. She had bright, joyful chocolate brown eyes that everyone loved to look at. Her name was Dominique. Her best friend and one year older sister, Monique, sat happily beside her. they looked exactly the same, except Monique was taller and her curls went to her shoulder blades. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt that said 'Volley ball rox!' in her sister's uneven script. They were just sitting and staring. Then, an older boy, a bully, walked into a little boy. The little boy was one of Monique's friends. The little boy started to cry, because he had hurt his arm badly. Monique flew off the bench to help him up, but the bully had other plans._

"_hey you pip squeak! Get away from him! I'm not done with him yet." She said. Monique stood in front of her friend, her hands on her hips._

"_No!" she stood up to the eighth grader, determined to 'save' her friend from the bully. Dominique ran in front of her sister._

"_oh, what is this? The little people come to stand up to the big people. Well, if it is, the big people are going the win." He leaned down to Dominique's height, his face barely and inch from hers. He breathed his putrid breath on her, but she stood her ground. He tried to push her aside, but she just stood her ground once more._

"_I'm NOT moving!" she screamed with fury._

_The boy made to push her aside again, but she did something extraordinary. She balled her small hand into a fist and punched him with such force that he staggered back two feet and fell, knocked out. She knew she had hurt him badly. At the least, his nose was broken. Kids looked at Dominique in amazement. They stared as though they could see right through her._

_However, no one could even anticipate what would happen next. Cute, nice Dominique's eyes dulled to almost black. Then, she laughed. It was a horrible laugh, one that terrorized every kid whose ears it reached. She laughed until Monique threw a hand over her mouth._

"_Dominique, what _have _you done?" she asked, tears filling her eyes._

_The feeling in the little girl's gut was incomparable to anything anyone had ever felt before in the history of humankind. It was the start of little Dominique's horrible, irreversible, transformation to Darkness, Queen of Darkness until she would meet her match, the one who actually owned a crown of darkness._

End Flashback 

She had been so pitiful! She couldn't believe it! She hadn't seen, thought of, heard from, spoken to or acknowledged her family for uncountable years. Who needed families? She didn't need one…Did she?

Starfire shook her head and expelled that thought. She definitely didn't need her family. Not now, not ever.

**Greenfire's POV**

I woke up on a hard rocky ground. I shifted positions slightly, to avoid a sharp stone in my back. The sky was covered in brownish-red clouds, and a warm breeze stirred my hair as I sat up. I hated to come here every month, but I had to. I sat and waited, thinking of the night of the date.

I hated lying all the time to hide everything. I really liked Robin and Raven-they were great friends. However, I knew they would never let me stay with them once they know the truth of Greenfire.

I was deciding where to go next, when the air around me froze. The wind turned from warm to ice cold. Ice crystals formed in the air, and I jumped up and around to face a tall dark figure. It was at least nine feet tall. It wore a ripped back cloak the blew in the wind. It appeared to have no arms, but they were just under the cloak. It's hood covered it's face so well that it looked darker than the bottom of the darkest trench in the sea floor, except for two red spots that were its eyes.

"Slain." I said in a loud in-charge voice.

"You have changed again…master." It said in a raspy voice.

"Well, I have come to-to renew my leadership."

"You stammer, master. You are unsure." I drew myself to my full height and my hands lit up with green fire. My hair blew around I the wind. I must have been quite a sight to see a girl who wasn't even six feet tall standing up to a nine-foot monster.

"I have come to renew my leader ship!" I called. This time I was sure.

Raven was worried. Her friend's heart beat was slow, and she was breathing shallowly. Neither of them had tried to wake her.

"Robin she's been like that for an hour." Raven looked at her friend sadly. Her face was etched with pain. Sweat glistened on her forehead. Now and then, she would twitch or whimper or cry out in pain.

"She told us not to interfere, and she went to great lengths to say it.."

"But-"

"Raven. Please." Robin paused, "She always seems to know more than we do. When I told her about this girl I saw in the park, she told me that I couldn't trust anyone anymore and that people aren't who they seem to be." Robin said.

"I heard something like that. After star came back, she wanted to talk to Beast Boy. Then Cy and I listened in. they were saying how someone could destrioy this world and the next." Raven reported.

"Rae, this is going to be big." HE said.

"It could mean the end of the world, but we can't stop it, just like with Trigon." Raven spat the name.

"But we found a way to stop it, don't you remember?" Robin pleaded, remembering how Raven beat Trigon because of his hope.

"But this time we really can't stop it."

I hated the temple of the dead. It was an old structure that looked to be about four centuries old. That was pretty good, considering it had been there since the first animal died-billions of years ago, probably. Two large pillars with purple fire burning at the top of both of them marked the entrance to the temple. Starting from each of the pillars, a knee-high wall made of chipped, worn gray blocks surrounded the area. The area inside the wall was grassy and a few weathered blocks littered the ground. In the center of it all, a huge pillar rose. It was inscribed with the story of the world. AT the top of the huge pillar was a black fire. At about my h chest height, there was a crevice in the pillar. I walked up to this crevice and braced myself.

Slain, the nine foot monster, stood to my right. Another identical monster came up on my left. His name was Death. These two were the leaders of the army of death, the biggest army in the universe, so big it could fill countless galaxies and easily destroy the entire universe at my command.

"Her heartbeat is almost nothing. She is barely breathing. Robin…she's dying." Raven analyzed.

"Can we do anything?" asked Robin, sitting on the couch not moving a muscle. He couldn't handle death very well, never could. "And where are the others? They all left."

"I don't know…this is really bad."

Darkness, Night and Flash were fully disabling Cyborg. Darkness and night had knocked him out and brought him to the warehouse.

"Almost…done!" The three stood up straight. They had finally disabled Cyborg's defenses. Just to be sure, they had put amechanism on him that allowed him to live and talk when the wished, but he couldn't move or use any other technology.

Cyborg was brought to the room where Star and Beast Boy were. Flash, night and Darkness all changed into their Teen Titans forms and left with a laugh.

I stood in front of the pillar and, in a second, something that never ceased to amaze me happened. A line of purple light from the two fires on top of the entrance pillars began to form a ball of light in the crevice. Then, every single symbol on the center pillar lit up with a black outline. From the fire on top of the pillar, two strands of black light went around the pillar, behind me, through my heart and fuelled the growing ball of balck and purple light. When the light went through me, it didn't hurt. Why? don't ask me. I always wondered about that.

I waited for a few seconds and then the ball of light turned into a beam the went into my heart and didn't come out behind me. This time it hurt.

"Robin! Her-hear heart…it-it stopped! She isn't breathing!" Cried Raven, totally out of character.

"What?" Robin jumped off his end of the couch.

"She-she just stopped breathing-just like that!" Raven whispered. A vase exploded into a million shards in the hallway.

"What do we do? She told me not to interfere." Robin said in a shaky voice.

"Wait…" Raven paused, "Some-something's happening…"

"Wait!" Starfire called. Darkness whipped around.

"What do you want? I'm busy today." Yelled Darkness.

"Why are you destroying us? why?" Star whispered.

"Because your leader has something very important to me. Or should I say someone. She and him are very…close." Night and Flash stared at Darkness.

"Who? I demand you tell me!" But Darkness was already gone.

I was consumed by black and purple light. Searing pain shot throught my entire body. My hair blew around and I could feel cold sweat running down my sides.

Then, as soon as it had started, it ended. I stood in the same place I was before, and I was shaking. I could feel myself being pulled back to the real world…

Raven was leaning over the body of her friend, trying to comprehend what had happened to her, when Greenfire took a deep breath and her eyes flew open.

"Greenfire! Whot happened?" Demanded Raven, helping her up. Robin put his hand on her shoulder.

"Greenfire your heart _stopped_. You were _dead_, but you are talking to us now." Robin said firmly.

"I-I…I-" Suddenly, Greenfire had a searing headache and her hand flew to her head. She swayed on the spot, and both of her closest friends in the world tried to keep her steady. Her vision blurred, then the world was dark again. Then…a room materialized…

Flashback 

_The room was cold. Snow pounded on the only window, trying to get inside. In front of her was a very angry shadow. Right now, the actual person the shadow portrayed was in a meeting, only to discover her agent had failed. Now was time for discipline._

"_You're weak! Pathetic! You don't deserve to be given a home by this organization. You don't belong here you worthless pile of Shit!" the shadow screamed._

"_I'm sorry mistress. I have failed you for the last time! I will do better!" She recited._

"_You had better do much better, or I'll throw you out onto the streets in the middle of the steel city winter!" Screamed the shadow._

_Greenfire bowed her head and the room began to dissolve…_

End Flashback 

She smiled a wicked and sad smile. She would know that shadow anywhere.

"I know why beast boy and Starfire have been acting so weird lately." Greenfire strode over to the computer and pulled up a map of jump city on the huge television screen.

"You guys got trackers or what?" She asked. "No wait, don't tell me." She focused her energy on Robin's mind and looked through his brain. She found the code easily and typed it in. the Code was-

"'titansgo!'? what kind of password is that?" she muttered. She selected change password and entered the password for that ('Koriand'r'… she wondered which love-struck boy wonder had entered that?). she changed it to 'firegurl' and pulled up the tracker system. A trio of blinking dots appeared. They were purple, light blue and green. the purple dot was in front of the other two, and the three were walking toward the shore line, obviously coming back from wherever they had gone. Greenfire's eyes strayed to the tower, where another three dots were there. She clicked on the tower and selected 'living room.' The three dots were there. One was red, one was navy blue and the other was black. Obviously the black one was she.

"Are the trackers in the communicators?" asked Greenfire. Robin nodded. Ravne looked surprised.

"Trackers? I thought we put those on bad guys." She said.

"it was just to keep tabs on you guys. And me." Robin confessed. Greenfire pulled the map of jump city again. She pulled out her communicator and called Starfire.

Darkness was almost at the shore line when her communicator beeped.

"what?" she said somewhat sharply into the communicator.

"Hey S_tarfire_, where've you been?" Greenfire asked.

"Oh, friend! I was just searching for something to cure your sudden illness!" Darkness regained her character after the slip.

"What about BB and Cy?"

"They have gone to the mall of shopping!" Darkness had to stop from shuddering. She hated being so damn cheerful all the time. Wasn't this girl ever sad?

"Yeah? Well the trackers say that they are right behind you." And the line went dead.

"Damn it! They have trackers! Flash! Night! Go to the warehouse and alert the council of the trackers. Leave your communicators with me. I expect that tracker is there." With that, Darkness took their communicators and headed to the tower.

Starfire felt a tear slip down her face. I was nearing night and three of five titans were captured. She knew they would try get Raven tonight and she was helpless. She looked over to beast boy, whose eyes were serious for once in his life.

HE had just thought of the consequences of Raven being taken. Robin would be all alone with just Greenfire by his side. Sure, they were a great team, but they had no chance against Darkness's army of super powered teens. She would probably beat them in tem seconds!

Starfire leaned her head against the wall as the tears slipped down her face. She knew it was not possible for darkness to capture Robin, so from what she had heard of darkness, she guessed that they would try and kill him. If that happened…she didn't know what she'd do.

_Alright Starfire! Come on. Be getting of the grip on yourself. She will _NOT _destroy Robin. She-she _CANNOT!_' _ but in her heart, she knew she was wrong.

"But-"

"Robin! I've had enough of your protesting! This is the realsity! We can't go after her because if we do, we'll be killed!" Yelled Greenfire.

"B-"

"ROBIN! SHUT THE HELL UP!" her hair blew around and her eyes lgowed green. Her hands were covered with green flames.

"Robin, I suggest you listen to her." Came Raven's voice from the shadows. Robin took her advice and calmed down. Greenfire bit her lip and extinguished a stray flame on the floor.

"Robin, we need to deal with this calmly. We need all the information we can get, and we have to put our feeling for out colleagues aside. I know it's hard, and I know how much you don't want to, but you have to. If you don't, it will just hurt even more when the time to fight comes. Believe me, I know. I learned the hard way." She looked out the window at the setting sun, so beautiful over the ocean. She sighed and turned to her friends. "First, we should get some sleep. I don't know where our 'friends' are, but I have a good guess that they're panicking over the trackers." And with that, she left the living room and headed to her room. Raven and Robin did the same and soon everyone was sleeping. Not soundly, but sleeping nonetheless.

**Well? How was it? Did it need work? If so, which parts of it need work? Which parts did y'all like? How would you describe this chapter in five words or less? Do you think I ask too many questions?**

**I DO TOO MANY COMPREHENSION QUESTIONS! SAVE ME FROM THE EVIL COMPREHENSION QUESTIONS!AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Well, anyways, plz plz plz review as soon as you read, and if you're reading and not reviewing, plz do review! Plz?**

**K, who here likes to read fantasy? Who here likes ERAGON? Who here thinks I'm weird? I'll bet everyone will say 'ME!' to that last part. I mean, if you want the defanition of Weird in the dictionary, im right there!** **Geeze I can't spell worth anything.**

**Well, this is Ravenrockstheworld signing off, and I am so incredibly sorry it took so long to update! So long for now! **


	8. The Truth

**So, here I am after all this time! Well, I still hope SOME people read this fic. So, who here had a great holiday? I did! My aunt and uncle who aren't together anymore and my granny all came over at the same time, and they didn't argue at all! I was so happy! **

**So happy holidays what ever you celebrate and happy New Year!**

**Let's get on with all that boring old stuff now**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! If I did, would I be writing fanfiction? I think NOT! Actually I probably would…who knows, cause I don't own them!**

**Claimer: I do own all these following people. No one but me can make any sort of fanfiction with them without asking me first! And I have specific conditions if you do want to use them.**

**Greenfire**

**Lila**

**Darkheart**

**Darkness**

**Darkness's family **

**Slain **

**Death**

**The army of death**

**Serpent**

**People working for darkness**

**Apolla**

**Lila's family**

**Robin's past that will be explained in this chapter**

**Erick**

**Amarilla**

**Rafaiella**

**Deladria**

**The Moon**

**The land of the dead**

**A/N: Robin's past is altered in this fan fic. It is not his real past.**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 8 – The Truth 

Darkness stormed into the room containing the three captured titans followed by a huge green snake.

"Alright Alien, spill about the trackers!" yelled Darkness, ripping the Duct tape off Starfire's face.

"Never!"

"Serpent," Darkness said in a menacing whisper, "teach this…alien…a lesson in disobeying me."

The snake coiled itself around Starfire, ready to start squeezing the life out of her on a command.

Erick had snuck into the lab Darkness used to create the technology of stealing identities. In front of him was a small device. It was, at first glance, a fingerless glove made of black leather. All it contained was a speaker smaller than a fingernail in the palm, three needles that moved in and out of an area at the base of the index, middle, and ring fingers, and a chip embedded deep in the leather of the glove. The matching left glove was discarded to his right. The chip would recognize one voice and one voice only. Now, all Erick had to do was return her gloves back to her without Darkness noticing.

"Talk! If you don't," said Darkness, "she will squeeze you until you can't breathe, and I won't raise a finger to stop her until you decide to talk. And, if three minutes pass…well that won't be my fault."

"I…" Starfire looked at Beast Boy, who had been trying to get her attention to tell her to talk, "…In the side of our communicators there is a tracking device. Our main computer may be used to show the positions of each titan." She said.

Darkness signaled for the snake to let go. Reluctantly, she did, and once beside Darkness she changed into a girl. She had green eyes that were a snake's, not a human's, and short hair the color of the snake's skin. She wore snake skin sandals **(A/N: disgusting! I wouldn't wear anything like that EVER!)**, a brown long-sleeved V-neck shirt and brown snake-skin print leather pants. Her skin, unlike Beast Boy's, was a tanned beige. When she opened her mouth to smile evilly, two extremely long and sharp fangs were visible.

"Serpent!" said Darkness as she looked out a small slit of a window above Cyborg's head, "It's time. If you can't succeed, don't even try coming back." And with that, Darkness Re-administered the Duct tape to Starfire's mouth and the two left the room.

Raven dreamed peacefully and didn't budge when a snake slithered in through her door and transformed into a girl. Serpent took a small metal ball from her belt and threw it at the sleeping girl. Raven was encased in a yellow orb that was impossible to break out of. They had stolen it from Atlas and improved it.

Raven suddenly woke up and saw the girl glaring at her. She tried to break out of the orb, but found herself in the same situation as she had been in so long ago.

"What do you want?" she asked the smiling girl. The girl smiled wider and a needle began advancing towards raven. It was supposed to steal her DNA for serpent to use, and create the fake raven.

"Azerath **metrione ZYNTHOS**!" raven tried to move a sculpture to hit the girl, but to no avail.

"It's called an anti-magic field." Then Raven tried to yell for her friends.

"Sound proof too. Sound can get in, but it can't get out." Raven just plain kicked the side.

"Virtually unbreakable, unless the access code is punched into this control. And only the leader and I know the code." The needle was getting closer to Raven's bare arm.

"Help." She whispered. Serpent laughed an evil laugh.

"IS that all you've got? Pathetic!" the needle was a centimeter away when Greenfire busted down the door (as she didn't know how to get in otherwise) and jumped at Serpent. Within seconds, she was standing over an unconscious girl while punching the access code into the control. The needle stopped and retracted and the orb turned into a small metal ball again. Greenfire helped raven up.

"Greenfire…what just happened?" Raven asked picking up the metal ball and examining it.

"Serpent tried to steal your DNA so she could pretend to be you. That was a virtually indestructible orb stolen from the robot Atlas. I think you know him?" Greenfire explained as Robin ran into the room.

"Raven, Greenfire, what happened?" he asked

"I was trapped in an orb stolen from Atlas; you know the ones he used to make trophies out of use? Only two people know the code. Apparently, I was misinformed." Raven looked directly at Greenfire. She had been busy picking apart the controller. Her head snapped up upon hearing this and her eyes met Raven's.

"What are you accusing me of Raven?" she said softly.

"_I'm _not accusing you of anything. There's so much we don't know about you. You show up on our doorstep asking to stay, and we welcome you with open arms. We let you stay, even after finding out you had powers. I want to know who Greenfire is."

Greenfire turned and started to run, hair and necklace flying out behind her. Robin reached out and tried to grab her arm, but grabbed her necklace instead. The chain broke and the necklace fell to the floor. Greenfire cried out and dropped instantly t the floor, gathering up the necklace. Raven encased her in a black aura and slammed her up against the wall. She struggled, but the aura kept her in place.

"Ok Greenfire. Talk. Now." Raven said. Greenfire hung her head.

"When I was four, my mother was murdered. I can't remember, but I think it was a younger Slade, because I remember his voice…Anyways, my dad and I moved to a small town. You know, one of those towns where every body knows everybody else? I didn't exist then, I had to be found. The girl's name was Lila." Robin tensed and took a half-step backwards.

"She was shy, and she never played with any other kids, until one boy said hi to her. They became best friends, closer than identical twins. When they fought, it always ended in a tie. When they were 11, six years ago, he bought her this necklace. HE told her he was running away. She started to yell at him, and tried to fight him, maybe hoping she could knock him out and tie him to a tree to stop him from running away or something. I don't know; you'd have to ask her.

"Anyways, they could predict each other's attacks so well that they just ended up on the ground laughing. He left the next night.

"Lila was so depressed that she spent hours training everyday. She trained from Dawn until the sun went down. She always felt that she was torn in half. She stayed like that for four years. She just barely attended her father's wedding, when he remarried. When Rose was born, she spent lots of time with her. She forgot my older and younger sisters' names. Kylie and Sarah, I think.

"Two years ago, after the city was rebuilt after Terra, she came here. She was a wreck, distraught over the death of Rose. She could hear voices in her head. They were telling her what to do. I told her to get away from her past, try and start over. The other girl told her to commit suicide. She didn't know what to do, and would have listened to the other one and I wouldn't be here now if I hadn't caused thousands of headaches for her trying to fight the other girl and convince her suicide wouldn't work.

"That was when we all met Darkness. She knew about the evil girl and intended to use her. She brought us to a base in steel city. She was yelling about a girl called Apolla, who had joined titans east. She almost choked one of her workers to death and Lila got very angry. It was then that she discovered her telekinesis. That was Darkness's intentions from the beginning." Greenfire looked at the Aura around her. Raven hadn't let go.

"She gave her a titan's communicator which contained a chip, a computer a scanner and storage for various needles with antidotes or poisons in them. The technology allows us three to switch control over this body. It's kind of confusing, isn't it? You see, three different people can use this body. It changes to who they are. For example, Lila is skinnier and not as tall and strong. So, the body changes.

"Darkness's technology let Lila discover me and Darkheart. I am Greenfire, of course. I haven't allowed Darkheart to emerge since steel city. If she did, she might take over the body, and that would be very…bad." Greenfire let out a laugh. It was a hollow, evil laugh. "If you're wondering, the night I followed you who followed Star on her date, I was in complete control for most of the time. Except for the very end. That's when you found 'Vivian'

"Darkheart was the one Darkness was after. You see, Darkheart is the Queen of the dead, the daughter of evil. Darkheart can summon either Slain and Death, who are the two most powerful beings in the land of the dead, where you go after you die, or she can summon the Never-ending army of the

Dead. It could destroy the world in a heartbeat. Lila, Darkheart and I know thousands of black spells off by heart.

"Speedy and Apolla had fallen in love by the time they all discovered me, although they snooped; they didn't trust me like you guys did."

"So because of that trust, you're going to destroy us?" Raven said quietly.

"During the fight that followed," Greenfire went on, ignoring Raven, "Apolla's sun powers were too much for us to counter. Darkness decided that she should be subjected to banishment to the land of the dead. That is only possible when a Soul Binder is performed. The souls of three people, including myself, create a portal, and the three choose a person to send to the land of the dead. That's what Darkness Erick and I did to Apolla. Titans East beat us and after that, I left Darkness, I left because I knew she was heading for the original titans.

"Lila wouldn't let me stay and leave her best friend to fend for himself against Darkness. However, she wasn't counting on the fact that Robin would notice some of the similarities between us; our eyes, the necklace. Robin knew who it was from the start. My sole purpose now is to save your butts all by myself, because you obviously won't help me if you don't kill me first. Now, could you let me down?" Greenfire looked at Raven, who dissolved the aura and let Greenfire drop to the ground.

"Greenfire, I need to talk to Lila." Robin said.

"No you don't! If I wasn't there she would have killed herself! You abandoned her, didn't even invite her along with you! You forgot about her, and don't even try to say you didn't, I know you did." Greenfire exclaimed.

"Well, then, tell her I'm so sorry." Robin whispered. Greenfire sighed.

"Never mind. Against my better judgment, she wants to talk with you, and I'll let her." she grabbed a second communicator from a pocket and a needle emerged from it. She pricked her index finger and the needle retracted with some blood on it. She was surrounded by a white light and began to change. When the light subsided, the girl in the room was very different from the girl before. Lila had dark brown hair that that reached her lower back and bright, shy green eyes. She was shorter than Greenfire, and skinnier too. She had long fingers, like those used to play piano. She was toned, but not as strong as Greenfire. Lila stared at Robin.

"You just…left." She said.

"I'm sorry."

"You…almost destroyed me."

"I'm so sorry."

"You forgot about me."

"I…I'm sorry."

"I forgive you!" Lila said, hugging him. Robin was speechless. He was so surprised he didn't hug her back. Lila backed away.

"All this time and you can't say anything except sorry." She shook her head. "Why?"

"I…I…"

"No. that's ok, I get it." She smiled a sad smile and was soon Greenfire again.

"See, what'd I tell ya Li?" she turned to Robin. "Nice going. You're lucky she forgave you at all."

"No, Lila, I'm sorry! I missed you and thought about you everyday. I wanted to find you and-"

"She says she forgives you and wishes she could hug you again, but I won't let her, so tough.

"So, getting back to Darkheart now. You followed Darkness on her date – yes, Darkness is Starfire – because you love Starfire and were going to destroy her relation ship with Erick. I knew darkness would destroy you, and Darkheart was the only one who would have an effect on you at all."

"What! I don't love Starfire!" then it hit him. He did love her. He loved her with all his heart, more than life itself. He would die for her.

"Lila says 'Yeah right she knows you'" Greenfire said, "Now; we need to start planning an attack."

"A direct attack would be foolish. If this girl is as powerful as you say she is, we don't have a chance." Said Raven.

"If we try a sneak attack, she'll definitely kill us. I have a few…friends working for me spying on darkness. She thinks they're loyal servants. They're sisters and aliens. They come from a planet called Harsh." Greenfire pulled a bracelet off her wrist and mumbled something into it-a password.

"Deladria, Rafaiella, Amarilla, can you hear me?" three voices simultaneously answered 'yes.'

"We're planning a direct attack."

"Who's we?"

"Raven and Robin of the teen titans and me."

"So that'll be six?"

"Yeah. How are the three titans doing?"

"Um, the girl is looking real bad. Darkness threatened her with serpent a few hours ago; almost suffocated her, but didn't. The green guy isn't doing that hot either. The ro-"

"Oh, but he's hot enough to be sitting on the sun!"

"Amarilla, shut up and let your sister talk." Said Greenfire

"Thanks G." an exasperated 'Well he is!' could be heard distantly. "Anyways, they've fully dismantled the robot, but he's still alive…that's my report."

"Guys meet me at the moon in five, k?"

"G, it's two in the morning!"

"Ok then, at seven."

"In the morning?"

"Duh."

"Ok, we'll be there."

"Do me a favor and tell Erick"

"What ever you say G"

"G out." Greenfire looked up. "Guys, we're going to The Moon."

Deladria tucked her necklace into her pocket. She looked up at her sisters.

"She's caught up to darkness." Amarilla Stated.

"'Bout time too." Rafaiella complained.

"But why did she want us to warn Erick?" Deladria wondered.

"Duh" said Amarilla, rolling her eyes.

"She's fallen in love with him…" Amarilla Started.

"…and wants him to be prepared." Rafaiella finished.

"But the only Question is…" Amarilla Realized.

"…whether Erick will tell Darkness…." Rafaiella continued.

"…or help us when we fight." Amarilla concluded.

"Damn I hate it when you guys do that." Sighed Deladria. She was the oldest sister, and Amarilla and Rafaiella were twins. they didn't look at all alike-Amarilla with her bubble-gum pink hair always arranged in a crazy way, her playful smiles, dancing hot pink eyes and soft features and Rafaiella with her plain, straight, long black hair, hair, hard, serious gray eyes, serious face and her rare, warm smiles. Deladria had wavy steel-gray hair, red eyes and smiles that made her look very evil.

"Well, we should go warn Erick."

"They're WHAT!" Erick exclaimed a few minutes later.

"I know. It's stupid." Deladria stated.

"But it's three against all of us!" Erick exclaimed.

"Six." Deladria corrected him

"Six?" Erick raised his eyebrows.

"Deladria, Rafaiella and I are double-agents. We work for Greenfire." Amarilla explained.

"Well, I guess I kind of always knew. Greenfire is Darkheart, right?" Amarilla nodded.

"Hey Amarilla - catch." Amarilla spun around and saw the necklace they used to communicate with their friend. It was a gold bird and it was flying towards her, like a real bird, dragging its chain behind it.

"Deladria!" she said, snatching it out of the air.

"What kinds of powers do you guys have?" Erick asked.

"I'm a shape-shifter." Amarilla said, changing into a falcon.

"Like Beast Boy."

"Yea, except everything I change into is undetectable among the real versions. If I am an animal, I keep my own senses, but I also receive the intelligence of the animal. Plus, I can talk when I'm an animal. I can also change into inanimate objects and plants." she said, changing into a wooded chair and then a cactus, then into herself.

"I make inanimate objects…animate." Deladria indicated the bird necklace that was trying to fly out of Amarilla's hands. Deladria strode over to it and touched it. The tiny bird stopped fluttering and Amarilla spoke into it.

"I control and manipulate air." Rafaiella said, forming a mini-tornado in the palm of her hand.

"Wake UP!" yelled Amarilla.

"What's she doing?" asked Erick.

"Contacting Greenfire." Deladria explained.

"I was trying to SLEEP Amarilla you ass!" came the yell from the tiny bird.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that we just informed Erick." Amarilla said, annoyed.

"Good. Now, remember – The Moon at seven. Make sure you get your lazy ass out of bed in time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Amarilla out."

**Well, finally done! So, did ya like it? Sorry it took so long. Happy holidays if you'll excuse me I have to get back to watching all my sci- fi shows. Who likes Sci-fi BESIDES me? If so, do you like Star Trek or Stargate?**

**So, please review.**

**Happy holidays and happy new year, whatever you celebrate!**

**Oh, and I may not update for quite a while-midterms are coming up. Stupid exams.**

**Thanks to all reviewers.**

**Happy Holidays whatever holiday you celebrate!**


	9. The Moon

**Hello to whoever may decide to read this. Why do I even keep writing this? No one reviews. sigh oh well, I'll still continue this for my friends who still read and review no matter how long I take to update.**

**So here's the ninth chapter and it's dedicated to everyone who reviews my story.**

**Disclaimer: the teen titans are not mine, nor do I own 'The Last Juror' by John Grisham**

**Claimer: I do own Greenfire, Darkness, Lila, Darkheart, Slain, Death, The army of death, Serpent, people working for Darkness, Apolla, Erick, Amarilla, Rafaiella, Deladria, The Moon, the land of the dead, Reflection, Scorch, Johnny and the two boys.**

**A/N: I have been experimenting with dividers and I do realize how confusing some of the chapters have been. From now on, I will always refer to Darkness, Night, and Flash by these names, and will specify when they are in their real identities or their stolen ones.**

**Well, on with chapter nine!**

**Chapter Nine: The Moon**

The Moon was one of the many clubs in Jump City. It wasn't as well known as some of the other ones, but it was a great place to meet when you didn't want anyone to know you were there. Providing, of course, that it was before nine o'clock. Greenfire came here often to talk with her spies, and the people who worked there knew her under the name of Gina.

The Moon was old building with a blue flashing neon sign that read 'The Moon' with a full moon beside it. Inside it was a spacious room lit by blue lights. In front of the door, there were tables spread out. Some were round, for four. Some were square and seated two. Others seated six. On the wall to their right were booths. To their left was a lit up bar.

Behind the chairs and tables was a lowered dance floor complete with strobe lights and a load of coloured lights. On the back wall was a stage with instruments and microphones for if a live band was playing. In the back room was equipment for a DJ if there wasn't a band.

The whole place was deserted, except for two guys who were sitting at the bar. No one ever came to The Moon at seven in the morning.

The two guys were talking – or rather one was talking and one was finishing his fifth beer. The guy who was talking was saying things like "She wasn't for you anyways man" and "Dude, stop stressing over her. There are more girls out there for you". Greenfire motioned for Robin and Raven to sit at a booth, and she walked over to the bar, rolling her eyes. She sat down beside the boy drinking beer, waiting for someone to come out from out back. Both of the boys looked at her.

"Staring is rude you know." She said, looking straight ahead.

"Oh, uh sorry." The guy who wasn't drinking said, turning a light hue of pink.

"Yeah, sorry." The other one said. "Hey, my name's Tom. What's yours?"

"Gina. Now, stop feeling sorry for yourself and pull yourself together. If she dumped you, then she's obviously not for you. Find someone who _is _for you and forget about her." Greenfire said. She smiled as a boy about her age came out from the back, carrying a beer.

The guy had messy dark brown hair that fell in his brown eyes. He had a scar on his face that ran from his eye brow to the corner of his mouth. He was rather tall, like a basketball player, though he despised the sport. He was wearing a grey hoodie and black sweatpants. His wrist was wrapped in a tensor bandage-probably from a skateboarding trick gone wrong.

"Hey Johnny. How've ya bin?" Greenfire asked cheerfully.

"Hey Gina. Great! You haven't been 'round here lately." He said, handing

Tom another beer. However, Greenfire grabbed it before he could.

"No more beer for you. Johnny, you know better. That's how I found you, remember?" She said, hopping over the counter and putting the beer down the sink. Quickly and flawlessly she washed the glass and put it away. Johnny sighed.

"I try not to. Gina, why don't you just get a job here instead of doing mine for me?" He said, shaking his head.

"Because I already have one. How many times have I told you that?" Greenfire said, shaking her head.

"Thirty two and counting." He replied, defeated. "Are you waiting for Amy, Riley and Daria?" Those were the names Johnny knew Amarilla, Rafaiella and Deladria as.

"Yep." Greenfire said, inspected the kitchen. "Wow, keep it this clean everyday and Charley'll give you a promotion in no time. Or at least a raise."

"Yeah, but with you coming here and keeping it clean for me, I barely have to do anything." Johnny said, wiping up the counter and grabbing three of the five empty beer glasses. Tom and his friend observed them silently.

"Hey, it's not like I come here everyday." Greenfire sighed, grabbing the other two glasses. She put the glasses in the hot, soapy water of the sink and saw something- a book. Picking it up, she observed the cover.

"Hmmm, so you're actually reading something that doesn't have to do with skateboarding." She said. "The Last Juror by John Grisham? And I quote 'Politics are stupid! I don't care about them, never will'."

"Hey! Give that back!" Johnny said. Greenfire handed it to him, smiling.

"Nice to see you read something other than skateboarding magazines." She said, patting him on the head and giving him his book.

"Hey, I'm not a dog Gina." Johnny said, swatting her hand away.

"Really?" she said, a look of shock on her face. "If you're not a dog, then what are you?"

"Aw shut up." Johnny replied, smiling and shaking his head. Greenfire smiled and poured a Pepsi for her and her two friends. She exited from behind the counter and gave the drinks to Robin and Raven. She went back to the counter and slapped the required amount of money for the three Pepsis and the beer.

"There." She said. She turned and heard Johnny say to the two guys,

"Shouldn't she work here?"

"I already have a job!" Greenfire said over her shoulder. "How many t-"

"Thirty three and counting." Sighed Johnny.

Greenfire put the glasses down on the table and sat down next to Robin.

"Come here often?" Asked Robin.

"Yeah. I've been coming here since before the attack started." Greenfire said.

"Greenfire, why didn't Titans East tell us about the attack?" Raven asked.

"Oh, that. Well, after we lost the fight, Darkheart wiped their memories and put new ones there. Apolla's disappearance was explained by a heart wrenching good-bye speech. Something about her old Boyfriend needing her to come back to him and no matter how much she loved Speedy she would always love him more." Greenfire explained. Raven and Robin stared at her.

"You…did that?" Raven said.

"Hey! It was Darkheart! Don't blame me! I had no control over what she was doing!" Greenfire cried in her defence, causing Tom and his friend to look at her strangely.

"Good to know it wasn't either you or Lila." Robin sighed in relief. Greenfire bit her lip and stood up.

"Now, don't get mad, but…some of that was Lila. The old Boyfriend part." She said. Robin's mouth dropped open.

"What? Let me talk to her!" he said.

"Um…no." Greenfire said.

"Well then tell her-"

"Hey, if you hadn't left, she wouldn't have been capable of thinking that up!" Greenfire said, taking a step back.

Silence.

"Are you going to stop asking to see her now?" Greenfire asked. Robin nodded, mumbling under his breath. Greenfire sat back down, but with Raven this time. "Now, as soon as Deladria and the twins get here, we can discuss tactics." She pulled her Pepsi towards her and took a sip of it.

"I still say this is a stupid idea. We'll all end up dead." Raven complained quietly.

"Maybe. But at least we'll have destroyed Darkness." Greenfire said, bowing her head.

"How can you be so sure she won't kill us before we kill her?" Robin asked. Greenfire's eyes met his. They danced with anger, hate and pain.

"Because I won't let her." She said through clenched teeth, squeezing her glass.

"Greenfire, let go of the glass. It could shatter." Raven said. Greenfire let go of the glass.

Suddenly the door burst open and Amarilla ran in, followed by her sisters. She had a bruise on her left shin that looked pretty nasty and her face was scratched. Her electric blue elbow length shirt had become a tank top on her left arm, and there was a long, deep gash on said arm. Her bright yellow cut-offs had been torn and there was a splotch of blood on her knee. Her now straight but short pink hair was sticking out in all directions and had bits of mud, twigs and pine needles in it.

Deladria sported a bloody lip, a black eye and a badly swollen wrist. Her once ankle-length skirt was now knee-length and her grey tank top had a slash across the stomach and the blood stain was rapidly increasing in size. Blood was dripping down her cheek as if it were a tear from a cut under her left eye. Deladria was supporting Rafaiella, who was no supermodel at the moment.

Her ankle was twisted in a disgustingly unnatural way that made Greenfire flinch. She looked as though she had been caught in a small hurricane. Amarilla's electric blue sleeve was wrapped around her upper arm, covered in blood. She had a bloody nose and a dried cut from her temple to her chin. Her black t-shirt and jeans were burned, melted onto her body. There were many third-degree burns and some second degree burns on her arms and legs.

"Oh my- what the heck happened!" Cried Greenfire, jumping up from the booth to check Deladria's wrist. Robin picked Rafaiella up and carried her to the booth. She grimaced in pain when he began to inspect her ankle, which was obviously broken. Raven went to Amarilla and ran her fingers over the gash on her arm, which began to mend itself.

"Thanks Raven." Said Amarilla, pushing Robin aside and checking the burns on her twin's legs and arms. "We were followed. Reflection and Scorch." She laughed angrily and continued, "Darkness made a good choice. Reflection reflects any attacks that come her way and Scorch's hands burn with searing heat. One touch and you're in serious pain. That's what happened to Raph. Reflection reflected one of her tornados and she got caught in it." Explained Amarilla.

While she had been explaining this, Raven had been mending the major injuries of the three. She had just finished with Deladria's wrist and was healing the slash on her stomach.

"Keep up the good work Rae. Only heal the major injuries-I have a way to heal the smaller ones." Said Greenfire. She strode over to the counter and asked for three waters with no ice.

"Wha…" Johnny said, his mouth hanging open.

"Three. Waters. No. Ice. Do I have to spell it out for you?" snapped Greenfire, dangerously annoyed. Her eyes flashed lime green for a split second and Johnny moved quickly, retrieved three glasses from the back room and filled them up with water without ice. He gave them to Greenfire silently and she walked back to the table. She reached it while Raven was just healing Rafaiella's last major wound.

"Guys, you're about to find out why I like The Moon so much." She muttered, concentrating on the glasses that she had just set down. She ran her fingers along the bottoms of the glasses for less than a minute, then suddenly jerked them away. Seconds later, they erupted in tiny green flames. If you had been close enough to them, you would have been able to feel the intense heat emanating from them. The water was boiling in only a few minutes. Blue-silver steam floated off the surface. Greenfire extinguished the flames at the bottoms of the glasses and ran her fingers up and down the sides, fast then slow, left than right, melodically and chanted under her breath. Eventually a thin coat of silver gel covered the outsides of the glasses. She then handed one to each of her friends.

"To keep the glass from burning you." She explained. She forced the three to drink the scalding hot water. "The water that The Moon uses has healing properties that are released when it is boiled. It's great in case of an emergency." The healing water took effect about fifteen minutes later. The cuts began to mend, the bruises disappeared.

"Wow, this stuff is amazing. How did you figure it out?" asked Deladria.

"Well…I got angry once…I kinda heated the water to boiling…and drank it…" Explained Greenfire, looking away. "That was back when I still had a few…problems…with controlling the fire." She was embarrassed, but tried not to show it.

"So, how did you beat them?" asked Robin.

"Well we fought for a bit," began Amarilla, "Then we figured out that water would stop scorch for a while. So Deldie –"

"Don't call me that…Amarie!" exclaimed Deladria, using the nickname Amarilla hated.

"Shut up and let me finish! So _Deladria_," Amarilla continued, emphasizing Deladria's actual name, "made a bucket of water pour itself on Scorch, which did stop him for a bit. Then we all ganged up on Reflection and hit her with attacks at the same time, so she couldn't reflect all our attacks." Then RAfaiella jumped in.

"I had a tornado – she chose that to reflect and I got caught in it – and Amarilla turned into a falcon and began attacking her with a damn sharp beak. It drew plenty of blood. Deladria sent an army of…well…there wasn't much around so…" RAfaiella explained.

"It was pine needles. Some idiot still had a rotting Christmas tree. There were enough left to cause pain." Deladria finished for Rafaiella. "Between Amarilla and the pine needles, Reflection was brought to her knees, giving us the chance to wipe their memories so that they don't remember where they went, only that they were supposed to be following us and had lost us a while back. Most likely they reported this to Darkness."

"Smart." Raven commented.

"So…Robin, what's it like being the leader of the titans?" Amarilla asked, batting her eyelashes. "You know, all me previous Boyfriends have been leaders of some sort…" Rabin turned a light pink.

"Amarie, you've never had a boyfriend!" cried Rafaiella.

"Oh, Thanks!" she cried, exasperated, "You always do this!" She slouched back into her seat and crossed her arms.

"That would be number fifteen!" said Rafaiella.

"_Anyways, _back to Darkness." Said Greenfire, rolling her eyes..

"Exactly what I was thinking G." Said Deladria.

"So…she knows. Or she's suspicious of you three. Either way, we're in trouble" Robin said.

"But how does she know?" Muttered Raven to no apparent person.

"Well, I do have a theory…" Greenfire said guiltily.

"What is it?" asked Deladria.

"I knew Starfire wasn't Starfire the second she gave me the rose…or rather, after she gave me the rose. I…wasn't thinking clearly at that point. Anyways, thought it might be Darkness, and my thoughts were confirmed when Erick was her date. So I followed Robin, because I knew what was going to happen if I didn't. I was right behind him. Oh, by the way, Vivian was Lila. She can't believe you of all people fell for that." Greenfire explained.

"I can't believe she's gotten so good at lying." Muttered Robin.

"I think she may have sensed Darkheart." Greenfire finished, ignoring Robin.

"I think she did. After she came back, she was angry and called beast boy over to talk to him. Cyborg and I heard them say that you could destroy this world and the next." Said Raven.

"That's only what they think. If Darkheart destroyed the land of the dead, it would destroy us three, and the people of earth would become immortal. Ultimately, it would destroy death." Explained Greenfire.

"Good." Said Raven. "however, there is another problem." She pointed to the three boys at the counter, who were staring at the six. They had heard everything.

"Leave that to me." Greenfire said. She strode over to the counter and put her middle fingers to each of Tom's temples. She looked directly into his eyes and he stared back, unable to move. She began to chant in a strange language under her breath. Tendrils of black smoke poured from her fingers and into his head. His eyelids fluttered and his eyes turned black. They remained like that for five minutes, and then Greenfire removed her fingers from his temples. His eyes remained black and sightless. She repeated this with the other boy. However, when she got to Johnny, something incredible happened.

He allowed her to come close to him. Then, when she put her fingers to his temples, he grabbed her wrists.

"What are you doing?" whispered Greenfire.

"What are _you _doing, Gina, if that's really your name?" He asked. She ignored him, and flames began to ignite on her arms. Eventually, they reached her wrists. Johnny let go in a gasp of pain, and the smell of burnt skin filled the air.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She took the opportunity to resume the memory erasing process. She placed her middle fingers on his temples, began to chant, and the black mist left her fingertips again.

"No…" whispered Johnny. Greenfire's eyes grew wide as the black mist began to wrap around her arms instead of entering Johnny's brain. The mist worked its way to her temples and began to enter trough an invisible connection. Her eyelids fluttered and her vision darkened. She began to breathe heavily.

"What's happening?" Johnny asked, a hint of terror in his otherwise calm voice. The question was directed at Greenfire, but Deladria answered.

"She's trying to erase your memory, but you're resisting! You have to let her, or she'll forget everything she knows. She'll go insane! If you let her, you only won't remember what happened here today. Look at her! Look at what you're doing!" she cried, pointing at Greenfire's almost black eyes. She was still chanting, and was beginning to go limp. Her resistance was failing. Her breathing slowed and became shallow. "No, scratch the insane part, you're killing her!" Yelled Deladria.

Johnny exhaled and relaxed. The black mist left Greenfire and went through her fingers and into him. His eyes went back, and Greenfire kept chanting. After a while, she dropped her arms and began to sway. Robin grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"I will be." She said. "Man, that's painful!" she exclaimed. "Anyone have an Advil or a Tylenol or something?" No one came forward. Greenfire smiled. "Of course you don't. Let's go." She strode out the door to the club and began back towards the tower.

_**9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**_

**Ah, finally. This is just a warning to anyone who reads this at the moment:**

**My Opa is very sick and in the hospital. He almost died, and his kidneys stopped to function. However, he's not responding well to havaing the medicine that got his kidneys back up being taken away, they've stopped working again. He's going to die soon, and fanfiction is last on my mind, so don't expect updates anytime soon.**

**Another thing: when you review, include any questions you may have about Greenfire, Darkness, Lila, Darkheart, or their pasts. Next chapter will be an explanatory chapter, which will include why she has her powers, why she went to the land of the dead, and where the heck the other two go when one's out using the body. So ask away! I promise I won't begin to update until say, next weekend. I won't post until the weekend after that.**

**Happy spring!(lol!) **


	10. Reunion and Murder

**Hey all! How's it going! Sorry it's taken, like, FOREVER for me to update. I've been working towards making enough money so I can buy myself a computer, and I haven't had much time for Fanfiction. This chapter has to be my favorite, but if anything's still unclear after reading this, ask me, and questions WILL BE ANSWERED I promise. I'm hoping to finish this story soon, before I start school again.**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, I DO NOT own Teen Titans. As I've pointed out before: if I really did, would I be writing fanfiction? Oh, and I don't own sketcher's**

**Claimer: I do own Greenfire, Darkness, Lila, Darkheart, Slain, Death, The army of death/the dead, Serpent, people working for Darkness, Apolla, Erick, Amarilla, Rafaiella, Deladria, The Moon, the land of the dead, Reflection, Scorch, Johnny, the two boys, the concept(for lack of a better word) of Posedia, Kylie, Sarah, Derek, and Julia.**

**Warning: From this point on, there will be character deaths! That's why the story's rated T. For character deaths.**

**Well, on with the story!**

**Chapter Ten: Reunion and Murder**

Amarilla, Deladria and Raphaiella returned at around nine in the morning. They went to the deserted room where the three titans were being held. Starfire, who had been there the longest, was a pale grey-ish color. Her hair was stringy with grease, its luster and bounce gone. Its color had shifted from the bright red to a muddy auburn-red color. Her eyes had lost their happiness and shone only when tears filled them. Her skin was stretched over her bones and she was skinny from not being fed. Beast boy was showing similar symptoms, but not as extreme.

"Hi," Amarilla crouched in front of Starfire, "we're on your side." She whispered.

"She's telling the truth," Raphaiella confirmed when she saw the look of raw anger and disbelief on Starfire's face, "we're friends of Greenfire's"

"We've come to explain a few things to you guys." Amarilla said.

"As you've probably figured out already, they restrain you from using your powers. Regrettably (on our part at least), they also sap you of energy if you are hooked up to it for too long." Deladria explained.

"Unfortunately, they can also kill you. And that is Darkness's plan. She intends to put you through a long a painful death after killing Robin and Raven." Raphaiella said gravely.

"She's already on to Greenfire, as she saved Raven from being kidnapped as you three were, and released her from a containment unit that only she knew the password to." Deladria added.

Starfire and Beast boy gave them questioning looks.

"Ah, yes. Raph?" Amarilla and Raphaiella positioned themselves in front of the two and ripped the tape off of their mouths simultaneously.

"Thank you. Now, why is Darkness 'on to' Greenfire? What secrets have she to hide?" Starfire asked faintly.

"We will explain everything, but not at the moment. You will be released in a few days' time if our plans work." Amarilla said gently.

"Plans?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not right now. All you need to know is that if our plans don't work, we will all die horrible deaths. If it works, you'll be free, but people die either way." Deladria augured **(A/N: hehe. I like that word. It means promise; foretell… you guys get the drift)**.

"What is the plan?" Starfire asked.

"We can't tell you. You might tell someone else." Raphaiella said.

"You think I would dishonor my planet and my team by telling an Enemy our plans?" Starfire raised, menacingly quiet.

"Darkness uses very successful torture methods. If she tortured you, our plans would be revealed. It's for this reason that we are not telling you our names. It is vital that you not know anything or our plan for it to work." Deladria whispered, and, after the tape was back on the prisoners'' mouths, they were gone.

Although the three had come to tell them that their friends were all right to make them feel better, Deladria had made sure they felt worse.

**101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

Meanwhile, at The Tower, Greenfire was getting some much needed sleep. She hadn't slept so well since… well, never. Her whole life had been spent either being locked away in the land of the dead, or running from Darkness. It wasn't much of a life, and it took its toll on her.

Around one, the green eyes she shared with Lila fluttered open. She got out of the bed and staggered into the bathroom and wiped sleep from her eyes. She took a cold shower, and then inspected her wardrobe. She had very few clothes to wear, and half of them were Lila's. She selected a pair of jeans, sketcher's flip flops and a dark pink top whose sleeves reached her elbows. She then ran her fingers through her hair and each strand began to shimmer. The green strands turned to black, then to hot pink.

She walked downstairs barefooted and entered the living room. Darkness was in the midst of creating some kind of food item, Raven was, as always, reading, and the boys were playing video games on their new game station. A red car crossed the finish line and 'Player 1 wins; HIGH SCORE:' began flashing on the screen, and Robin set about typing his name into the space. Night and Flash were yelling at each other. It appeared one of them had crashed into the other, letting Robin win, and now they were blaming each other for it.

Greenfire reached the Kitchen and opened the fridge. There was almost nothing in it that wasn't fuzzy or a color that it wasn't supposed to be. She found a half finished jug of milk that wasn't supposed to go bad for another two days and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She then sat beside Robin on the couch.

"You want to have a race?" Robin asked her, holding out a controller.

"Sure." She said, taking to controller.

"Hey, you changed your hair." Robin noticed.

"Yeah, I was bored of the green, and it clashed with the pink. Start the race already." She pestered him impatiently.

The race raged for a full ten minutes, and the two were right beside each other the whole time. As it turned out, Greenfire won by six milliseconds. She also beat the top score by five.

"How did you do that?" Robin asked, astounded.

"I have a talent for games" was her reply. She entered her new high score.

Flash and Night were still squabbling when a bald eagle perched itself on a window sill. Greenfire noticed it and knew at once, by the intelligence in its eyes and its proud posture that it was Amarilla. She nodded and jumped off the couch, leaving her unfinished cereal on the table.

"Where are you going? I want a rematch!" Robin questioned her.

"My room." She replied curtly. When she reached her room, she shut the door and opened the window. Amarilla nobly glided into the room and perched herself on the headboard of the bed while Greenfire sat in the middle of it.

"I'm glad you saw me before Darkness did." Amarilla said, relieved.

"Yeah, so am I. Amarie, you could have blown our entire cover! What's so important that you couldn't contact me over the bracelets tonight?" Cried Greenfire.

"Serpent's going to kidnap Kylie, Sarah, Derek, and Julia. You have to stop her!" Amarilla desperately cried. Greenfire put a hand to her head as Lila began to yell in fury.

"Ok. Go back to the warehouse. I'll save them, maybe even exterminate Serpent for good." Greenfire said. Amarilla departed, and Greenfire immediately went to her closet. She searched until she found a hidden gun at the back. _It's just incase, just incase…_ Greenfire told herself as she strapped a holster to her ankle and slipped the gun in it. Pulling the leg of her jeans over it and putting runners on, she ran downstairs.

"Hey, Robin, can you show me how the R-cycle works?" She asked calmly.

"Sure." He said, sensing that something wasn't right. He followed her to the garage, where his R-cycle was parked. Greenfire tossed him his helmet and began rummaging around the garage.

"You got a spare helmet?" She asked.

"Yeah, here," He said, tossing her a second helmet, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Serpent is going to kidnap Kylie, Sarah, Derek and Julia." She explained. "We're going to save them."

"But that's a seven hour drive! And why do I have to go?" He cried.

"Because I can't drive and you owe it to them." She said. He couldn't argue with that.

**101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

They were on the highway and had stopped for gas. They had been riding for two hours non-stop.

"So, are they your family too?" Robin asked as Greenfire hungrily consumed a bag of chops.

"No. They aren't Darkheart, mine or Lila's parents." She said.

"Ok, now I'm lost." Robin said, perplexed.

"The real baby was a stillborn. She died and somehow us three occupied its space in the universe. We have no idea how, nor do we know who the people responsible are.

"We are three separate people, but only one of us can live in anywhere but the land of the dead at any given time. It's because of the places of everyone in the universe. When it was made, the number of people in the universe at any point in time and who they are, what they look like etcetera was configured. There is a list for every day of every month of every year of every millennium until the end of time.

"Now, because of our power, Lila and I were never supposed to be in the universe at the same time. Lila was supposed to be born in the earth year 4567 on a planet called Dromr-Kalusita into a family of nine- two brothers, both younger, two younger sisters, and two older sisters along with her parents – that were among the poor workers on the planet. She was supposed to be named Aasvellda and was supposed to make a huge scientific breakthrough that would save millions of lives in the earth year 4589, finding a definite cure to a disease that will plague the planet much similar to earth's cancer.

"I, on the other hand, was supposed to have been born to king Tutankhamen and his wife and half sister Ankhesenamun I was the still-born baby girl they had. Tutankhamen was supposed to have been murdered when I was sixteen, as I would have saved him from Ay, who was the murderer, the first time he tried to kill him, which was when my father died in the altered history. I was supposed to have persuaded my mother to send more men to escort the son of a Hittite King who was being sent to Egypt to marry my mother after my father died. I was seventeen by that time. I was supposed to have been responsible for the murder of Ay, as I paid formidable assassins to do it without my mother's knowledge. After my mother and her fourth husband died in an unfortunate accident that really was an accident, I was supposed to have taken the throne with my one true love at the age of eighteen. I was supposed to have been the more significant of the both of us, as my husband was a farmer. I only met him because I would have disguised myself as a peasant girl and lived the life of one for a few hours at a time. I was supposed to have helped him when his animals ran from his farm. My name was Cleopatra, the very first one. I was a lot like the most famous Cleopatra, the last Pharaoh of Egypt. Or rather, she was a lot like me.

"Lila and I both think Darkheart is a corrupt Eve, you know like Adam and Eve, The Garden of Eden… anyways, we don't know much about her except for that she is complete and totally evil. Lila only went into her mind once, and she found millennia's worth of knowledge in there. We think that she may be one of the daughters of the creators of all this, this universe of ours. We know that her spirit and mind are both extremely old." Greenfire explained.

"So wait…" Robin began numbly, trying to put all of his thoughts together, "That means that you're dead. And Lila isn't even born yet. And Darkheart is… still a mystery."

"Precisely. I am the living dead, murdered by superior entities, but partially brought back to life and stuck into another person's spot in the universe thousands of years in the future that I share with two other people, one who isn't, and will never be, born and another who has hundreds of millions of years' worth of knowledge stored within her, and none of us are the person whose spot we're taking."

"Holy… Shit…." Robin stated, overwhelmed by all the knowledge of things that should have been, but will never be. "How can you stand knowing all of this, and knowing at the same time that it will never happen, not ever?"

"I don't know. It's comforting to know that I'm not the only one who has to deal with it."

A few moments of silence passed between the two as Greenfire – Cleopatra – finished her chips.

"C'mon, let's go. We should be there by sunset if we hurry. Serpent will attack at night. It's Darkness's preference." She said. Robin nodded and silently climbed onto the motorcycle. Greenfire followed suit and they sped off towards the town.

It was almost nine when they reached the town. The sun was just setting, a crisp autumn **(A/N: I'm deciding that it's autumn, like in October or something, so if I said it was summer or spring ever before… well, I'm saying it's Autumn now) **breeze stirred the leaves of trees and shrubs, causing the amazing sound of leaves in the wind to drift lazily, barely audible, over anyone who stood outside. And Robin stuck out like a sore thumb in his uniform.

"We need to get you some new clothes. Now." Greenfire said, un-sticking her tongue from the roof of her mouth, where it had been since their conversation at the gas station hours ago. She took his hand and pulled him towards a small clothing store on the outskirts of the town. "Find something in there." She then looked down at herself. No doubt Darkness and Serpent would maintain a constant Telepathic link on such an important mission, so Darkness would see and hear everything that Serpent did. Therefore, she would probably recognize the clothes that Greenfire was wearing now from before, at the tower. She'd put two and two together, along with her strange actions over the days she'd been there, and their cover would be completely blown. After deciding on the illusion she would use, she strolled in after Robin and began to browse the racks of clothes. She eventually found a nice set of clothes that would go with her illusion – Brown suede pants with a respectively sized flare on the bottom, black stiletto-heeled boots that were only a few inches tall (all the better to kick with), a brown suede jacket, and a beige cotton turtle neck. She changed into the outfit and paid for it at the register. She walked outside and saw Robin sitting on a bench, waiting for her. He'd switched his mask for a pair of thick, dark glasses, and donned Jeans and a brown long-sleeved shirt.

Greenfire stood still, her eyes closed, chanting an illusion spell; one of the spells Darkheart had taught her. Soon, her hair was a short, curly blonde, her eyes a clear, cold blue. A few other things were changed minutely, but her height remained the same. Serpent wasn't a trained assassin, although she'd never admit it.

"Whoa, you look totally different!" Robin cried, amazed.

"Yeah, and so does your motorcycle." She said. Said motorcycle was now a black Harley Davidson. "Don't worry, it'll go back. This is just an illusion." She explained.

**101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

They were perched on either side of a sky light, watching, waiting. Midnight was just around the corner, and Serpent still hadn't come. Kylie was already asleep. They had chosen her room because she had a skylight, the only one in the house. Kylie loved to sleep outside and watch the stars, so Derek had installed the skylight. Robin was shivering and rubbing his hands together. Greenfire sighed and took his hands in hers and began to rub them, the resulting friction reacting with her powers, and produced heat. Within minutes, Robin's entire body was warm, as the heat had permeated his skin and entered his blood stream.

"Thanks." He whispered. Greenfire put a hand up and nodded down at the room, where Serpent was slithering under the door. Greenfire whispered something inaudible to anyone's ears but her own. She then stood up and Robin followed suit. They were both aware of the plan. They stomped on the skylight and it shattered into jagged-edged pieces, some larger than Greenfire's hand, others smaller than her eye.

Kylie woke with a start and saw the glass shards falling towards her at an alarming speed. Her eyes widened and she screamed. Her shriek echoed through the one-story house, but didn't travel beyond the walls. In fact, if you were standing right in front of the closed front door, all you would hear would be the leaves rustling in the wind.

The shards of glass bounced off an invisible force field that Greenfire had erected over the girl's bed. Greenfire jumped through the hole in the roof that had been Kylie's skylight seconds ago and landed on the floor, glass crunching under her heels. Robin held back, as was the plan.

Serpent changed into a girl and looked at Greenfire. This was the crucial moment.

"Who the hell are you?" Serpent spat at her venomously.

"You can call be Posedia, Mistress of water." Greenfire said, relief flowing through her body. Whispering, she cupped her hands and they filled with clear water, which evaporated. All of a sudden, serpent was soaking wet.

By now, Derek, Sarah, and Julia were standing in the doorway, aroused by Kylie's scream.

"Why you little…!" Serpent jumped at Greenfire, going for her throat. Greenfire easily dodged the violent and spontaneous attack. She tripped serpent, or rather tried to, but Serpent only stumbled.

"Kylie, go stand with your-" Serpent cut her off by punching her in the jaw. Greenfire took a step backwards and extended her arms. A column of water that emerged from the palms of her hands hit serpent square in the chest. She was thrown against the wall. Robin discreetly dropped down from the roof and led Kylie out of the room. She was shaking like a leaf.

Greenfire spread her arms and a geyser erupted under Serpent's feet. She rolled out of the water, coughing and sputtering, drenched from head to foot.

"I am going to kill you!" She yelled, somewhat insanely. She drew a knife from a leather sheath attached to her upper left arm and took a swipe at Greenfire. She bent backwards at the waist, avoiding a stab that would have finished her off in a second.

"Yeah right!" She said, stepping backwards and steadying herself. The fight had suddenly become one to the death. She eyed the knife, its sharp edge glinting in the half moon's silver light. She spread her hands and a sphere of water began to form in the space between them. When it was large enough, she pushed her hands away from her, towards Serpent. Expecting to be drenched in the cold water than had preceded the sphere, she stood her ground. However, Greenfire threw in a touch of her own – the water was near boiling. It splashed on Serpent's face and she screamed, falling to her knees and covering her face with her hands. Greenfire thought she'd finished Serpent off, but she was wrong. Serpent soon recovered and shape shifted into the snake. It hissed, baring its poisonous fangs, and slithered into the shadows of the room.

Greenfire could feel the illusion beginning to slip from her grasp. All the energy she had used fighting and for the elemental spell that made Posedia's powers was taking away from the illusion. To top that, the elemental spell was becoming less and less powerful, and she couldn't divert any of the energy going to that to the illusion, or it would become ineffective. IF she kept on like this, she would soon be dead.

The serpent leapt out of the shadows and made for Greenfire's neck, where one of the main arteries was, hoping to inject her with her poison there. Greenfire's reflexes kicked in, and she swatted it away. However, she felt a sharp pain in her wrist, which shot up her arm, making it immobile. She could see the puncture wounds bleeding freely.

Lila, however, came to the rescue. Doing something she had never done before, she possessed Greenfire's body for only a few seconds, but it was long enough for her to telepathically break the skin on her wrist, open the vein the poison was traveling in, and remove the poison, which dropped to the floor. The possession took up most of her energy, and, in the land of the dead, she collapsed to the ground, her pulse, respiration, and blood pressure alarmingly low.

Greenfire, although significantly weakened, was prepared to continue the fight, as was Serpent. They both stood up and stared at each other, Serpent back in her human form.

It was then that Greenfire felt the illusion slip through her grasp, like water through her fingers. Posedia's image began to flicker like a bad TV image. She exhaled and let the illusion go.

She fell to her knees, her vision darkening around the edges. She had just enough time to switch to Lila by means of the communicator, then give all but the drop of energy needed to keep her alive to her.

Lila stood and stared her old ally turned adversary in the eye.

"You…!" Serpent cried, bewildered.

"Yes, me. Lila. Nice to see you again." And with that, she kicked Serpent at the corner of her eye, rendering her unconscious. She turned to face the family that had raised her.

"Lila," Derek whispered fearfully, "Where have you been all this time?"

"I can't explain now Derek. I have much bigger things to worry about at the moment." She snapped, jerking her head towards the unconscious Serpent. "She won't stay out long. Our cover is completely blown!" She cried, sitting on the bed.

"Your cover?" Derek asked.

"Yes, our cover. The one I need to complete our plan and kill Darkness once and for all. Now Greenfire, Darkheart, and I will be lucky to get out of this alive! We can't let her go, but we can't imprison her in the tower, because Darkness will notice, and kill us all right then and there, and no other prison will hold her. God, we can't even let her wake up or she'll send the image of Greenfire changing to me to Darkness telepathically! I won't be able to intervene because of my telepathic connection to Darkness will confirm that I have something, and she'll probe my mind until I give it to her, or until she finds out about Greenfire. I would kill her, but there's no clean way to do that here!" Lila cried, her eyes filling with tears.

"Lila, I thought you said that Darkness and Serpent would maintain a constant Telepathic connection on this mission?" Robin pointed out. Lila shook her head.

"They did have one, but Serpent let it go when Greenfire splashed the boiling water on her face. Such a connection cannot be maintained when one of the people part of the connection experience immense pain like serpent did; that's why it was done." Lila explained.

"Kill her? Telepathy? Mission? What?" Kylie cried, thoroughly confused.

"No clean way to kill her unless…" She began remembering something from before, something that had only registered in her subconscious due to her anger…

"Greenfire brought a gun!" she cried triumphantly.

"Lila, what's wrong with you?" Derek asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me! I've changed! The girl you knew, she knew nothing! She was innocent, weak, stupid!" Lila cried, three framed photos rose from Kylie's bedside table to the ceiling, all of a younger Lila. One after the other, they all plummeted to the floor, through the force of gravity and the aid of a huge force of Telepathic energy pushing down on them, and shattered, adding to the countless shards of glass already on the floor. The pictures were torn to shreds.

"Now, she's changed into me, an alien named Aasvellda who's from the future, two thousand years from now, and is beginning to fight to the death for her friends!" Lila cried. Suddenly, she sensed Serpent beginning to stir.

"To the death?" Sarah whispered, completely ignoring the alien part.

"Yes, to the death. That's the real world Sarah, and there's no escaping it." Lila said sadly. Serpent groaned.

"Li, if you're going to do anything, do it now." Robin said. Her right pant leg shot up to her knee and the gun flew from its holster and inter her hand. She released the safety and spun around, firing the gun with pinpoint aim. The bullet entered between serpent's eyes and lodged itself in her brain tissues; death was instant.

"Darkness's intensive training." She offered as an explanation. Sarah and Kylie were crying, and Julia was grey.

"Lila, I want to know what's going on. Now." Derek said severely.

"Uh, I don't think ordering her around is such a great idea right now." Robin warned.

"She's me daughter." Derek snapped.

"Um… I really wouldn't do that." Robin persisted.

"And why not? She's been missing for years, shows up tonight, goes on about some Telepathy nonsense, and then murders someone without a second thought!" Derek cried.

"Nonsense? Nonsense! NONSENSE? I am the most powerful Telepath/ Telekinetic that ever lived! I know – I've met and beat every other one, dead and alive. And I was also supposed to make a medical break through in the earth year 4589 on the alien planet of Dromr-Kalusita, whose name was supposed to be Aasvellda. The other two who use this space in the universe are the Queen of the Dead and the most powerful fire controller ever to live, who was also supposed to be an Egyptian Pharaoh, the very first Cleopatra!

"The murder was bound to happen sometime soon. Her master trained me to kill mercilessly with no hesitation, and if I looked back on it to think of the person as something in my way.

"And I am not your daughter, as you have probably figured out. Your real daughter was a still born, but she wasn't meant to be. Somehow Darkheart, Greenfire and I took her place in the universe, and we now share it. In regards to the people who put us there, we have no idea as to who they are and… and…." Lila was running out of steam. She was ready to collapse and sleep for hours on end. Greenfire's strength was returning to its rightful owner. The last thing she saw before fainting was the look of pure terror on Derek's face – a look that would haunt her forever.

**101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

Lila woke up in a living room so familiar to her. For only a moment of great relief she thought she had dreamt everything: Robin's departure, her finding darkness, meeting Greenfire and Darkheart, the undercover mission to Titans East, The Titans… everything.

However, when she sat up, she knew everything was real. Julia, Derek, Kylie and Sarah were all hanging back as if they were afraid. Only Robin was anywhere near her; he was sitting at the end of the couch.

"Sorry about that. I borrowed G's strength, and it went back to her. How long have I been out?" Lila asked.

"Seven hours." Robin informed her.

"Seven? That was fast. The first time was almost forty-eight!" Lila said energetically. She stretched, arching her back with great flexibility.

"Lila… I really need to know what went on last night." Derek said cautiously.

"Oh, an evil asshole who envies my power wants me and two others dead, so she sent her most trusted servant to kidnap you all to use as leverage or to lure me to her hide-out where she would ambush me and kill me. Fortunately, my spies came through from me. They-" She suddenly stopped and grimaced, a hand going to her head.

"Yeah, I know… I know… duh… oh, come on... why are you-… well don't you have a mouth, missy… we're seriously going to have to work on your 'thank you's… what's a girl gotta do to get some appreciation for saving a life nowadays?" She cried, apparently to herself.

"Li?" Kylie ventured into unknown territory, thinking her sister was insane.

"Oh, sorry. Greenfire's bitching about how I had to possess her and rip her skin and vein open to extract lethal poison from her blood stream and I didn't have time to close it back up before needing to go back to my humble abode of rocks, rocks and more rocks in the Land of the Dead. I had to speak aloud because she's still pretty weak, and I've discovered that if you talk aloud with your telepathic message, it makes it stronger." Lila explained. She then went on telling her story; the same one she'd told Robin and Raven. The family listened intently.

"so let me get this straight – you're Telepathic and Telekinetic, and you joined the side of evil. After banishing this Apolla to… heavan…"

"The Land of the Dead."

"The Land of the Dead, which is also where you live most of the time nowadays, you let someone else use your body-"

"Not my body, our shared place in this universe at this particular time."

"- and she joined up with the Teen Titans to try stop their destruction.

"You are an alien named… Ass…Ass…"

"Aasvellda."

"Aasvellda, who was going to be born in the year 4567 and in the year 4589, you were going to make a scientific breakthrough that would save millions of lives. The other girl you share the space in the universe with was supposed to be Tutankhamen's daughter and become the first Cleopatra to rule over Egypt on Earth."

"Basically." Lila said, inspecting her nails. Derek sighed.

"Oh my God! That means this Darkheart is… God!" Julia cried.

"Hmph. Never thought of it that way." Lila commented.

"So now you're going to partake in a fight in which the odds of winning are horribly against you, and you'll probably end up dead." Sarah finished up the summary of Lila's sad story.

"Yeah." There were a few moments of silence.

"Li," Kelsey began tentatively, "how much can you do with your telekinesis?" Lila smiled.

"I can manipulate molecules, electrons, protons, cells, parts of cells-" She suddenly broke off, her expression one of enlightenment. "That's it!" eh cried, jumping up. "That's how I can dispose of the body!" she strode over to Serpent's inert corpse and closed her eyes, concentrating. Kelsey peered over her sister's shoulder and gasped in horror and amazement.

The body was disintegrating. It had begun at the toes and worked its way up, until only blood was left, but soon that was gone as well. All evidence of Serpent's death was gone. Soon, the skylight was intact in addition to the pictures Lila had torn up in her anger. Lila briefly explained that she had telekinetically torn every last cell apart and sent them hurtling to different corners of the world.

"You know; a mitochondria in Paris, a nucleus in Turkey - one organelle here, another there." She giggled at the absurdity of her statement, then straightened up and continued, "Look, we have to go. Robin, we need to get some help; you think we could drive to the Titans East's tower?"

"Yeah. What'll we tell the others though; our disappearance coincides with Serpent's mission so well that Darkness has to have noticed it by now." Robin pointed out.

"Shit." Lila stated matter-of-factly. "We'll contact them in Steele City **(A/N did I spell that right?) **and tell them that the Titans East needed help with something, so we diverted from our original route – to check up on the state jail – to help them. It was a simple electrical failure, and since we were already close, we didn't contact Cyborg to come and do it, and we don't need anyone's help with it." She said. Robin shook his head.

"You're a hell of a liar."

**Now, I have an important favor to ask of everyone reading this. You all need to decide whether you want me to call Greenfire and Lila by their real names – Cleopatra, or Cleo, and Aasvellda – or the names I've been using for the entire story. If no one voices their opinions, I will use their real names, because I like them better.**

**Just a reminder: If anything's still unclear after reading this, ask me, and questions WILL BE ANSWERED I promise. I'm hoping to finish this story soon, before I start school again.**

**I've had this chapter in my mind's eye for a while now, and I'd really love your honest input on it. **

**Well, TTFN! ;)**


	11. Recruitment

**Hey, everybody! Well, I'm here with a shorter chapter, but I've got a question for you guys to answer for me; I'll ask you at the end, tho ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, blah blah blah blah blah. I hope you guys are convinced now.**

**Claimer: I do own Greenfire, Darkness, Lila, Darkheart, Slain, Death, The army of death/the dead, Serpent, people working for Darkness, Apolla, Erick, Amarilla, Rafaiella, Deladria, The Moon, the land of the dead, Reflection, Johnny, Xander, Tara ;) Felicia, Kevin, and Lauren.**

**Well, on with the story.**

**Chapter 11: Recruitment Part 1**

"Thanks so much." Robin said, relief and exhaustion prominent in his features. Concluding his call to the state jail, He shut the communicator down and pocketed it. The owner and security chief of the jail had just agreed to confirm their story; they'd gone to the jail to make a check up on the security system. Greenfire, who was becoming increasingly nervous, busied herself calling Raven.

"This is Raven." Raven answered, obviously bored.

"Hey Rae, it's Greenfire."

"Greenfire?" Darkness is on to you guys! Where the hell'd you go?" Raven criticized.

"Tell then that Robin and I went to the state jail to look into the security system, per request of the owner guys. Now we're heading to Titans East for a surprise visit to check their security system." Greenfire said hastily.

"why?"

"I don't know! Make something up!" Greenfire cried, exasperated.

"You're going to ask for backup, aren't you?" Raven said softly.

"Yes, now go and tell them!" Greenfire hissed. They exchanged goodbyes and Raven went to tell her enemies her friends' cover story. Greenfire rubbed her eyes and breathed shakily; it was as if it hadn't been real until she'd said it. It hadn't been real that they were going to confess that she'd sentenced Apolla to a fate worse than death and then ask for help from her boyfriend and closest friends until she'd said it.

"Miss, here are your meals." A lively waitress that appeared to be younger than Greenfire informed her.

"Thank you very much." Greenfire replied, also polite, although she felt like gouging the girl's eyes out for being so perky in a time like this.

Greenfire and Robin were sitting in a quaint roadside restaurant that attached to a gas station, grabbing a quick breakfast before getting on the road again. They'd ordered meals of eggs and hash browns to replenish their energy after the night's happenings.

After drowning her hash browns in ketchup, she began hungrily shoveling them into her mouth, all the while staying upright, never wasting a drop of the food, and never spilling anything onto her new clothes. She'd left her hair completely black, and it looked not too bad with the clothes.

"Greenfire, you don't have to do this." Robin said gently.

"Yes, I do. It'd be less painful for Speedy if he knew what really happened." She was standing her ground, even though it could cause her harm. Robin would do his best to protect her from the Titans East, but they would be extremely angry.

"If you say so."

Steele City came into view as a mass of gray blocks on the horizon with a backdrop of dark blue clouds ready to deposit all of their contents on the unsuspecting city at any given moment. Looking wistfully at the highway behind them, Greenfire wish more than anything that she was in ancient Egypt making the ground-breaking announcement that she was marrying a commoner, which would have been the most terrifying day of her natural life. Compared to what she was preparing herself for, that was a walk in the park.

The City was cold and wet from rain. Not many people were out, and the ones who were looked exceptionally miserable. They looked up at Greenfire and Robin on the famed R-Cycle, puzzled as to why they were there.

When they reached the tower, Greenfire changed to Lila. She would have to do it, as they knew her from Darkness's assault on them, which had been a year ago. Lila looked at Robin, smiling nervously.

"Here goes nothing!" She said. Robin pressed a button and spoke into an intercom.

"Titans East? This is Robin" He said.

"Robin?" Speedy answered, "What are you doing here?"

"Raven and I need your help." Robin answered. 'Could you let me and a friend in?"

"Sure, Come in.'

Mas, Menos, Bumble Bee, Aqualad, and Speedy stared silently at Lila for sometime. Lila herself was very nervous and fidgeting.

"So…," Speedy broke silence, "is she pregnant?" Lila's eyes went wide and her breath caught in her throat. Robin's heart just about stopped.

"Oh, God, NO! Ewww, no! Ugh, that's disgusting! Never in a million years!" Lila cried.

"You know, you look so familiar, but I just can't place my finger on it…." Bee mused, frustrated, a few minutes of silence later.

"Well, that's because I wiped your memories." Lila whispered.

"What! Why?" Aqualad cried. Lila stared at the ground as she launched into her story. When she came to the actual fight between Titans East and Darkness, she could barely speak for fear of what they'd do to her.

"Darkness thought that, of all of you, Apolla was the largest threat to her, because her power opposed hers. So, she pulled Darkheart over to her and told her to banish Apolla to the land of the dead. Darkheart obeyed the order.

"Apolla never left you for her Ex. I condemned her to eternal imprisonment in the hostile territory of the Land of the Dead. No one can reach her, except for me through a switch." Lila explained. She looked up to see robin standing in front of her, holding Speedy and Bee back.

"Robin, let me kick her ass! She killed Apolla!" Bee cried.

"Apolla shouldn't be dead…yet…." Lila muttered.

"Yet? YET!" Speedy cried furiously.

"Yet. When someone who is alive is banished to the Land of the Dead, their life force begins to seep away. When a life force, or a soul, is imprisoned in an intact form, as all are when they first enter the land of the dead, it can only maintain said form for only a short time. They must either pass the test or they loose their form. If they don't pass the test, the souls disperse and then reform as a soldier in the Army of Death. Apolla's soul can't disperse, because it's trapped in her body. So, its only option is to gradually seep away, until there is nothing left, and Apolla will cease to exist." Lila explained shamefacedly.

"How long will it take?" Aqualad asked.

"I think she's already hit the coma. There's not much time after that." Lila admitted.

"You think?" Bee asked. Mas y Menos were babbling in Spanish.

"I think. There's no sure way to know, I did some calculations the day her there; she shouldn't die for another nine days. If we can get her out before then, she'll survive. It'll take months, or even over a year before every bit of her soul will return." Lila whispered.

"Well, how the hell do we get her out? You said something about a switch?" Aqualad asked.

"Well, theoretically – it's never actually been done before – if I send another person to the Land of the Dead, in the same manner I did Apolla, she should come back." Lila explained.

"I still got one question. Why did you come to us?" Bee asked.

"Because, in order to do this, I'm going to need your guys' help when we confront Darkness." Lila said. "It doesn't matter how much you hat me, it's how much you love Apolla and the other Titans, because in case you're wondering, Starfire's dying."

Now THAT shut everybody up, even Mas y Menos.

"For Starfire." Aqualad broke the silence.

"Por Starfire!" Mas y Menos agreed in unison.

"For Star." Bee added softly. There were a few moments of tense silence, and then:

"For Starfire."

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Beast Boy was panicking. Starfire was fading faster than she had been for the past few days; she hadn't opened her eyes since the day before. He yelled at passers-by through the duct tape over his mouth, but no one stopped. Soon, he gave up.

However, his prayers were answered soon after Midnight. Amarilla swept into the room, concealing something in her cloak. Silently, she prepped Starfire for a shot, ignoring Beast Boy's questioning looks. She then revealed what she been hiding – a rather large needle. She readied it and gave Starfire a shot of it, followed by Beast Boy. It appeared this shot had given them some extra strength to keep on living until Raven and Robin could get them out.

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Amarilla finished giving Beast Boy the shot and was gone almost as fast as she had come. She sauntered through the base to Eric's room, not even knocking before entering. She placed the needle in a safe that was built into the wall and exited, sure that no one had seen her.

Greenfire had called an hour ago to tell her the vital information for the double-agents. They were assaulting the base the day after tomorrow. So far they had Raven, Robin, Deladria, Amarilla, Raphaiella, Bee, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas y Menos, Jinx, Kid Flash, Killowat, Argent, Thunder, and Lightning. Maybe Eric, but no one knew for sure where his loyalties lay. Robin, Raven, and Greenfire were singling out Honorary Titans, most of whom Greenfire shot down within five minutes of reading their profiles. This would often spark an argument, which Greenfire always won.

However, it was still only sixteen people. Ever since the sisters had found this out, they'd been speaking to the few recruits of Darkness's that doubted their alliance with her, sparking hat into them. They were keeping a low profile, advising their friends the Titans whenever they needed it, stirring betrayal among Darkness's ranks, and keeping the prisoners alive.

Amarilla sighed. Life was hard; sometimes she wished she could fall asleep and never wake up again.

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

They were at The Moon; Raven, Robin, Greenfire, Amarilla, Deladria, and Raphaiella. It was five-thirty in the morning, and Johnny's morning shift started at six. Six coffees sat before them as they discussed the final list of who they had to contact.

"Are you sure Jinx will come?" Greenfire asked for the millionth time.

"If Kid Flash comes, she will." Raven sighed.

"Are you sure she hasn't turned?" Greenfire persisted.

"Yes." Robin said firmly.

"How?" Greenfire challenged.

The argument over Jinx was resolved close to six, when an exasperated Amarilla found her location, changed into an eagle and took off, saying she'd be back in a few hours, as Jinx was residing in a city a few minutes' flight away (or so Amarilla claimed).

"Now what?" Greenfire asked, making a mad grab for Amarilla's half-finished coffee.

"Now we speculate." Deladria stated dryly.

"As to…?" Greenfire asked tiredly.

"As to who will switch sides when the time to fight comes." Raphaiella answered.

"Definitely Xander and Tara. Lila says they're just running with the wrong crowd; they're good on the inside." Greenfire said right away.

"Amarilla's rooting for Felicia; they've been close friends for years," Deladria informed them, 'but I think Scott's a fair chance."

"I was talking to Kevin and Lauren; they're a brother-sister team that's really scared at the moment." Raphaiella added.

"And Eric?" Greenfire asked in a small voice.

"He's been smuggling Amarilla shots to give to Starfire and Beast Boy to keep them alive. He's a pretty fair guess." Deladria reassured her.

"Good. Now, how many do we have, including us six?" Robin asked.

"Including speculations, twenty-five. That should be enough." Raven notified the group. Greenfire stood up and stood at the head of the table. She placed her hands flat on the table and closed her eyes. No one said anything for several minutes, their eyes on Greenfire. It was this scene to which Johnny entered the club.

He looked at his friend and crush for a few minutes and was startled to hear her speak in such a menacing voice when she did.

"Darkness has well over fifty people working for her. The death of Serpent will greatly shake her and her disciples, but we are out numbered, horrendously." She said. She'd told her double-agents and Raven of the events that had transpired the night of Lila's family reunion the day she and Robin had gotten back from Steele city.

"Now, most likely the fact that Lila and I killed Serpent will just drive Darkness to kill me more, as Serpent was the closest thing she'd ever had to a friend. Most likely, when this is over, I'll be dead, but I don't care." Greenfire paused to laugh bitterly. "I'm not even supposed to be here. I was supposed to be ruling Ancient Egypt, but some higher power decided to stick me here. Not that I don't totally love it here, but…." She trailed off and looked away. Robin put his hand over hers.

"We understand." He reassured her, and the others nodded in consent.

Johnny watched this scene, spellbound by the intensity of the moment. A few seconds of silence later, the meaning of what the only girl to whom he'd ever give his affections had said installed itself in his mind and he was jolted out of his bewitchment.

"Gina…," he began tentatively, "what's going on? You killed someone? Someone wants to kill you?" Greenfire closed her eyes and was as a statue for a length of time. Then, her eyes snapped open and locked onto his.

"Yes, I helped kill someone. Yes, someone wants to kill me badly. I'm not normal. I manipulate fire, and am leading an attack on the queen bitch of evil, after which I probably will not be alive. I promise that if I am still alive after this thing is over, I will tell you everything, ok?" Greenfire promised. Johnny nodded and retreated dumbly into the bar.

"When will Titans East be arriving?" Raphaiella asked as if nothing had happened.

"Tonight." Raven answered curtly.

"And we still need to contact the Honorary Titans that we've chosen. How should be go about doing that?" Deladria asked.

"Well, we can't use the communicators, and we can't just leave Jump City for hours on end and expect Darkness not to notice anything!" Robin cried.

"You and Raven can't. Titans East, Amarilla, Deladria, Raphaiella and I can." Greenfire said. Deladria turned grey.

"I am NOT FLYING!" she yelled. She gripped her glass until her knuckles turned white, an unfortunate accident playing in her head over and over again as if some cruel force kept rewinding it just to torture her.

"Ok, Deladria and I will take Argent and Red Star. Raphaiella will take Hot Spot. Amarilla's got Jinx and Kid Flash. Mas y Menos can take Thunder and lightning. Bee'll take Killowat. The rest of us will stay in Jump City and lie low. Report back to me by Midnight. We'll move out as soon as Amarilla get back. Deladria, we're going to be using a transportation spell. I suggest you stop consuming anything."

Just Then, Amarilla flew into the club and perched on Deladria's shoulder. Greenfire approached her cautiously and tried to speak to a disgruntled raven.

"Hay Amarilla… how'd it go?"

"Fine" She snapped, nestling down and closing her eyes contently.

"Did you get Jinx?"

"Yep. And Kid flash. They'll be here soon." Amarilla answered dreamily. Her breathing slowed as she fell asleep on her sister's shoulder.

"Hey, you may be my sister, but no bird is sleeping on my shoulder." Deladria said, shaking Amarilla off. With a surprised squawk Amarilla rose into the air, changed into a grey kitten and curled up in Deladria's lap, purring.

"She's so cute in her kitten form, isn't she?" Raphaiella said, scratching her sister behind the ears.

"Yeah. She should stay that way; guys'd come to her then." Deladria mused. Amarilla hissed to show her discontent. 'Yeah, yeah. You're SO scary." Deladria said sarcastically.

"Okay, Deladria, Raphaiella. We should go now. Raven, call Titans East and tell them what to do. Amarilla… you can stay here for a while if you want to. Johnny'll take care of you." Greenfire instructed.

"What? I can't have a cat in here!" Johnny protested.

"I don't need no stinking guy to take care of me." Amarilla hissed tiredly.

"I don't care! Amarie, you need to wait for your sisters to get back before you go anywhere." Greenfire put her foot down. "Deladria," She instructed, "When the darkness starts to consume me, you need to jump in. Robin, push her in if she doesn't want to. Raven, make sure he does it, or do it for him."

Greenfire saw Johnny sulking in a corner and felt immense pity for him. She took his hand and led him into the back of the bar, signaling her friends to talk amongst themselves.

"Johnny, I am so sorry." She whispered, hugging him tightly. Hesitantly, Johnny hugged her back, inhaling her scent, the scent of smoke and of the desert. He'd always wondered why she smelled that way.

"I would have told you, to save you from this, but I couldn't for many reasons, one of which is that if Darkness had found out, she would have killed you, or worse, ordered me to do it. I would have had to obey her." Greenfire explained softly.

"Gina – Greenfire – I love you. You saved my life, got me back on track. I don't know where I'd be without you." Johnny confessed. Greenfire stood there and waited. When nothing happened, she smiled.

"This is where you kiss me." She whispered, and tilted her head up. His lips met hers in a short, innocent kiss. Then she was gone.

"Well, what happened to Eric?" Amarilla asked when her friend emerged.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you just kissed Johnny, but we all thought that you were in love with Eric. That's why you want him to be in on everything, and why you're always so worried about him. Isn't it?" Raphaiella explained confusedly.

"It's my job to worry about him." Greenfire answered curtly, not bothering not elaborate. A look of comprehension dawned on Deladria's face, but she remained silent.

Saying nothing more, Greenfire cleared an area around herself. Extending her arms so that they formed a perfect right angle with her sides, palms facing down, she began to chant in a strange language. Her eyes turned a blinding white and black mist started to pour out of her mouth every time she opened it to speak. The mist meandered down her neck, to her shoulders, down her arms, finally gathering in the palms of her hands. She tensed her hands and curved her fingers so that is appeared that she was holding an invisible sphere. Soon, however, she was holding a sphere of moving black mist. Her voice, still chanting in the strange language, began to crescendo. At the peak of the crescendo, a black fork of lightning emerged from each of the spheres in her hands, connecting to the floor, where they danced, always connected to the ground. It looked like a soundless, miniature thunderstorm. From directly beneath Greenfire's hands, where the lightning primarily struck, two circles of darkness appeared, growing larger with every thunder bolt. The second they connected, between each of Greenfire's planted feet, the dark mist in her hands dispersed, reforming into tendrils and shooting around her. Soon, the two circles of darkness below her became one huge circle. The black mist immediately stopped circling its creator and shot down in to the black circle. The circle then underwent a transformation – it became a bubbling miasma of black liquid that began to consume the teenager standing in it.

Deladria regarded the miasma into which she was supposed to jump with pure, unadulterated fear on her face.

"No – way – in – HELL!" She cried, backing away. However, Robin was behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulder blades and gave her a good shove towards the miasma. She teetered on her toes on the edge of the bubbling circle, swinging her arms, trying the regain her balance. With a terrified 'eep' Deladria tumbled face-first into the miasma and was immediately consumed by it.

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Well, that's another chapter done, another chapter closer to finding out what Eric is in relation to Greenfire. Got any guesses? Anyone?**

**Well, anyways, I'm not sure I will, but do you guys want me to incorporate Red X into the story? Hmmmmmmmmmmm?**

**Well, till next time!**

**Ravenrockstheworld (RRTW)**


	12. Revelations and Thoughts

**So, here I am again, with a new chapter. An extremely long chapter. It takes place directly after they have returned from recruiting all of the honorary titans, and it's all about their views on their futures, their friends, their pasts, and their enemies even. There are sections from: Greenfire, Lila, Raven, Robin, Deladria, Raphaiella, Amarilla, Erick, Darkness, and Darkheart. I'm just trying to give you an idea as to what each of them thinks about life etc. And, I really wanted to give you a proper introduction to Darkheart, and Amarilla, Deladria, and Raphaiella's pasts. And also, Darkness's motives, as well as Erick's. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but you already know that by now!!! ******

**Chapter 12: Revelations and Thoughts**

**Greenfire's pov**

I guess I always knew that someday Darkness and I would have to have a showdown. I never expected it to involve my other half's best friend and our new friend Raven. I don't want to put them into such danger, but it was inevitable since the second Darkness decided to destroy the Titans.

Darkness is an interesting person. She was corrupted by her power over darkness, and it went to her head. I always felt sorry for her, and she knew it. I guess that's why she hates me so much.

When I was growing up, I knew her. I have no idea how, but I did. I knew she was or would become extremely corrupted by darkness. I knew that she would someday make a fatal mistake, declaring herself the queen of darkness. Darkheart would then seek to put her in her place.

I don't want to fight her.

I knew the little Dominique, the innocent child. She was so sweet, so kind. I hate to look at her now. I remember wishing I was her friend. And then... then...

If I were talking to someone, I would look away.

Now, Dominique doesn't exist. I have to face Darkness, whether I like it or not.

To tell the truth, I'm scared to death. I don't want to die, and I don't want my friends to die. I don't want Eric to die. I want to live on, have a full life; but so do Raven, Robin, and the rest of them. I had no right to barge in and take it away from them.

I miss life when it was simple. Then again, I never had a simple life, whether in Egypt or in Jump City. I never would have anyways. I do like this day and age though... you can trust people a lot easier, in my opinion.

I shouldn't be thinking about this though. I have to make plans for our attack, look over all the honorary titans' profiles again to make sure we didn't leave anyone out, choose some weapons to carry with me, and write letters to all of my friends that will be found in the event of my death.

So much to do in the final days. Where's the frigging calm before the storm when you need it?

**Lila's pov:**

I'm worried about Greenfire; scared for her, actually. She's been blocking me from her mind; I don't know what's wrong with her. She hasn't told me anything about her feelings on the impending battle. She rarely ever talks about Darkness or her order, in fact.

Now I'm even more worried.

Darkheart spoke to me this morning.

It was the first time we'd ever had a somewhat long conversation with each other, which is so strange, considering I'm bonded with her.

She told me not to worry about my friends, to trust in them not to get themselves killed. She said that I need to believe in them and their abilities, and not to be scared.

All in her cold, ruthless manner, of course. Only she could offer advice and make me feel better without actually showing any form of emotion towards me.

Raven's state of mind is really annoying me as well. I can feel her inner turmoil as if it were a hurricane or a bomb going off beside me every second of the day. I can't figure out what's wrong though; she's put up some kind of mental barrier.

I think I have an idea, just from the way she stares out the window some days, or how she looks at him sometimes. She thinks she's hiding her emotions well, and she is, make no mistake about that; someone who is not as skilled as I am in recognizing human emotions would never have picked up on it. That is just about everyone else in the world.

Like I said, Raven is skilled in hiding emotions; almost a rival to me.

I believe she's in love with Robin.

Correction: I'm _sure_ she's in love with him. She's really hoping for something, and something else is destroying her inside. I can't figure it out.

AHHHHHHHGGGGGGG! No one's EVER frustrated me like this before!

Robin: My brother. He's so stupid, I can't believe it. He's not at all worried about the battle, only about Starfire. He's so insensitive. He believes Raven can handle anything, and she's dying inside! Someone needs to kick his arrogant ass.

I am going to tell him to consider others more, and look at Raven. No, that would be cruel to Raven. She needs to tell him; I can't tell him for her.

But I want to.

Greenfire says I'm a control-freak when I'm worried. She's one to talk – she's a control freak all the time.

But she's right. And that's hard for me to admit, I'll admit that. I guess I'm too proud.

I need to fix this.

But I can't.

I have to. Raven could get depressed or –

No. They're not children. They can fix this love triangle on their own without me. I know this. Robin was always grown up when we were little, and Raven is so mature, I should trust them.

But I don't.

What if I died; what would happen to them? Would Robin go with the sweet, innocent, naïve Starfire or the deep, intellectual, fragile Raven?

Yes, Raven is fragile, so fragile. If she has to live out the rest of her life seeing the only person she's ever fully trusted for every second that she's known him love another person, be with another person, I think she might end it. I don't think she could live with the pain.

I need to trust them.

But I can't.

God help me, I can't!

Raven's pov

This is pointless: we're all going to die. We need to reassess the situation and find a better way to get our team back. Our friends.

Starfire, who Robin loves.

I love him, but he doesn't love me back. Oh well. Love is pointless, a distraction. It's just a means of feeling good about yourself, a punishment for everyone who dips his or her fingers in it, although it might seem sweet at first.

Which is why it is imperative that I stop loving Robin.

Oh, who am I kidding? I can't stop; it's impossible! I love him so much, too much, just enough, not enough –

STOP!

I need to get a hold of myself. I need to stop thinking about him and Starfire, and what their wedding will be like, what their kids will look like, how gorgeous he is, how much he loves her –

At this rate, I'll never conceal this from Lila and Greenfire, if they don't know already.

I need to meditate, but it's so hard with all this emotion. I need to let it out somehow, but I don't know how.

I need to fight this, but I can't.

If I love him, I should just step back and leave him be with the woman he loves. I know that's what's right, so why is it so hard to just let go?

Maybe it's because I can't see a future for me without him in it.

That's easily solved.

Suicide.

But that would hurt everyone, all of my friends. I couldn't do it.

Then what should I do? I could always make it look like I died during the battle...

This is crazy. I need to concentrate on the battle at hand, not my own life and where it will lead.

I need to meditate.

**Robin's pov:**

We don't have enough troops to beat Darkness. We need more people to help us. We can't even count on most of our own people, as Greenfire has informed me – they're 'not good enough' in her words.

Many of our trusted friends didn't make the cut: Bobby, Melvin, Timmy, and Teether – _'they're just children'_ was her reason, though they fought during the fight with the Brotherhood of Evil; Pantha; Gnaark and Kole; Wildebeast; Herald; Jericho (though I don't see the problem here); Bushido.

How will they feel about us when they find out about this? No doubt it hurts – Greenfire flat out told me I wouldn't have made the cut if I weren't so closely connected to the problem.

Let me tell you, that hurts.

And I told her as much.

Then she told me to tone down my ego a bit and face the harsh reality of Darkness's power.

And she was right, though it sucked to hear.

This past week – is that all it's been? – has been trying, what with facing complete annihilation by a teenager, the majority of the titans getting kidnapped and Starfire dying, my past catching up with me...

I think Raven should teach me to meditate.

Li thinks I'm not worried about the battle, and she's partially right. There's so little hope; just enough to enter the battle, but not enough to worry about whether or not we'll survive.

I'm terrified for Star though. Why did she have to get caught in the battle like this? It's horrible. We have to save her before the unthinkable happens. I sure hope Greenfire has enough power to save her.

I love her, and I can't loose her.

I need to decide which weapons to take to the battle with me.

**Deladria's pov**

I love my sisters and I hate them at the same time.

Raphaiella... the one who tries to look serious. She doesn't pull it off very well, because she's more like her twin than she cares to admit. I have a feeling that if she were living on earth in the early twenty-first century, what with the war in the Middle-East and such, she would have been an activist. No, probably not – a lobbyist for Amnesty or something like that. She'd also be in law school, hands down.

Amarilla... don't even get me started on her. She's just... Ugh! She's flirty, pinky (if that makes sense...), gossipy, preppy... everything I'm not. She's so carefree in a way that's almost disturbing sometimes. I think she'd walk through a minefield without a care in the world, given the chance. Someone should just slap her once in a while. She can find the silver lining of any situation in five seconds, sometimes less. She would be a cheerleader, I think. She's so caring though. She couldn't stand a watch a child fall and hurt itself without shedding a tear herself, or immediately jumping to help. She's also a daredevil. She was first to volunteer to walk through Darkness's base, teeming with her spies and loyal cronies, and betray her, giving Beast Boy and Starfire shots that probably saved their lives. It might just get her killed someday. Of the two of them, she's the one I'm most worried about.

All these conflicting personality traits put her in horrible situations all the time; like when she was dared into joining our planet's army, and dragged Raphaiella with her into it. She needed to prove herself to the asshole that dared her, though I don't know why. It's just this thing she does; never backing down from a challenge. She also wanted to experience the thrill of war and combat, and the adrenaline rush; but her caring nature prevented her from staying for more than a few months of active duty. It was horrible; she was torn. As a memory of what she did to herself because of a dare, she still wears her 'dog tag' as they call it here on earth.

She finds ways to give herself an adrenaline rush almost everyday; once, she jumped off of a huge cliff and refused to change into an eagle until the last second.

Her very powers are a result of her daring nature.

When she was eight, she snuck into a scientist's lab, and he, being crazed and unsafe, decided to use her for an experiment, as the government had stopped supplying him with live specimens (that is allowed on our home planet, unfortunately). As a result of the horrific experiment, which allowed her to actually absorb other living things' genetic codes and the structure of inanimate objects, she gained these powers and lost her old one: control of the air, like Raphaiella. However, she's happier this way, I think. Instead of having to concentrate on making air currents and propelling herself this way and that, as Raph does, she can jump off of a cliff and become a bird.

She's so torn though, and that's why I'm worried about her. I think something happened the day she received her powers. I think she gained a caring nature then, which conflicted with the previous carefree nature. She would often become frustrated and scream for hours about the simplest tasks, like cutting cheese – on one hand, it came from animals, and they might have been hurt during the making of it. On the other hand, she could care less – it was cheese and she was hungry. On a third hand, she was using a knife, and there was always a chance that she could hurt herself with it, which gave her an adrenaline rush when she was younger. Then, if the knife could hurt her so bad, it would hurt the cheese. Then, if she backed down from any task, she would be a wimp, and so on. She learned how to control her caring nature, her carelessness, and her need to prove herself after a while.

She's never tried to harness her daring side, ever. She thinks it's a force not to be reckoned with, and I happen to agree with her. If her daring side was provoked in anyway, she could seriously hurt herself – better to leave it alone than try to control it.

Oh, Amarie, what's going to happen to you?

**Raphaiella's pov**

I feel so distant from Amarie. She doesn't talk to me anymore. We barely even interact. The only time I see her is passing in the halls. She's up and gone before I wake up – we share a room – and she's not back yet when I go to bed. I don't even know what she does all day.

She's been worried lately, I can tell that much. And stressed too, but that's all I know.

She's my twin; we're supposed to be close. But we're not.

It scares me, and it confuses me. I'm scared for her as well as myself.

Ever since her accident, she's been different. I can remember all the fun we used to have when we were little, before she changed. We would play with air, as if we were born to do it, and pick flowers for our mother. We would ignore Deladria, because she scared us, and sit on our father's lap, listening to his stories. We would play with our toys and we would have fun to no end.

But all that changed.

I noticed so many things during her recovery. She didn't want to talk to me as much, because I was so preppy back then. She didn't want to hear any stories from our father, flowers were no longer beautiful to her, and our toys were trivial to her. She just stared out the window and thought.

I played with air in front of her only once after that during her first few years as a shape shifter. I was trying to cheer her up, and she started screaming at me to get out of her room, out of her life.

Then Deladria started to spend time with her.

They had an instant connection. The second their eyes met, something went through them. They held onto each other's eyes, and seemed to understand one another to their smallest traits. Deladria, who was twelve at the time, sat with her and spoke to her, telling her it would be alright, and she would help her get through this. Then, Amarilla looked at me, as I had begun causing the air in the room to stir, and told me to leave.

They would spend hours together after that. As they grew up, they grew closer together, closer than Amarilla and I ever were. That disturbed me, and left me unsettled for years after.

I can't understand how they can understand each other so well; they have next to nothing in common. Maybe I just feel so left out.

Amarilla isn't my twin anymore. No, she's just a friend now.

**Amarilla's pov**

I feel horrible about how I treat Raphaiella. She's my twin, but she's not my sister anymore. She hasn't been for a long time.

She just couldn't comprehend how I felt. She would control air in front of me like it was nothing; she didn't know how much it hurt not to be able to join her. Life took a violent and horrible turn for me. I couldn't see the amusement in anything anymore. Flowers would die days after we picked them, so why do it. Our toys were stupid, for children with not much brain capacity. Our father's stories were made up fables that would never come true in a million years. Our mother's smiles were fake and loveless, as far as I was concerned.

But Deladria... she took the world as it came. She told me that everything wasn't going to be alright if I couldn't grow up and handle my genetic transformation. That scared me, but gave me a challenge to rise to. So, I rose to it. She taught me how to calm my mind and redirect my energy into something else. In her case, it was animating inanimate objects. In my case, it was shape shifting. Together, we tried different techniques of shape shifting – thinking of the animal, remembering what it looked like.

It was incredibly hard and painful at first. I sometimes didn't make the full transformation. We picked one animal – the eagle – and Deladria brought me books, videos, magazines, pictures, and even a few life-sized models. We studied for almost a year, me trying to transform into the eagle, and she encouraging me. Then, we figured out that I had to gain the genetic code of the bird, so we went to a zoo. The zoo keeper let me pet the eagle, and I applied my knowledge to her. She was a bald eagle, and her name was Gaia. After hours with her, we went back to our home, on the twelfth story of an apartment – my medical bills had caused our family to move to a small apartment. Deladria, Raphaiella, and I shared a room.

Later that day, Deladria was reading, and I was just sitting there staring out the window. Raphaiella was playing something with our toys. By then, we were nine, and Deladria was thirteen. I remember being exhausted for some reason, and just wanting to get the entire shape shifting done with. My parents had thought that Deladria was just keeping me occupied, not trying to help me shape shift, which was why they let her spend so much time with me.

Anyways, I suddenly felt sick, and threw up in our garbage can. Our parents rushed in and tried to escort me to my bed. But I was fed up, and I knew what I had to do. I looked at Deladria, who understood and nodded. She flicked her hand at the window, which came to life and opened itself. It also grew just enough for me to fit through. I took off from my parents and leaped out the window.

I remember hearing nothing at all but Deladria screaming, 'Fly, Amarie, FLY!' She later told me that she had to hold my parents and sisters back, telling them that I had to do this. Then, having secured them, she ran to the window and looked for me. When she found me, she called instructions to me, though I couldn't hear them.

I was falling, my arms and legs spread out to slow my fall. My heart was racing, and my eyes were tearing up and stinging from the wind. Then, I thought about my friend Gaia the bald eagle. I remembered how she moved her wings and flew. I tried to move my arms like that, and all of a sudden, I was rising. I hadn't even felt the transformation from girl to eagle, it had been so graceful. I flapped my wings and flew higher than I ever had before. I laughed in joy, and flew over my apartment. I heard Deladria screaming 'YES!' joyfully over and over again. She laughed and cried at the same time and leaned as far as she dared out the window to watch me fly.

My parents were furious with us after that, but we kept learning about my powers of shape shifting. I learned to become a lion cub after that, and a dolphin. I scared my parents so many times, spontaneously jumping out of the window to become an eagle. I love Deladria more than I can ever love anyone else, even Raphaiella, because of what she did for me.

You see, she didn't have normal powers either. Our planet's citizens retain a certain degree of control over elements, but Deladria was a mutant, an out cast of society, until I came along and joined her there.

Gradually, I grew closer to Raphaiella. We became best friends, sisters again. But never twins. We were never twins after my transformation, or mutation, whatever one wishes to call it. Well, I never thought of us as twins after that, but I think Raphaiella did. And I don't know what to tell her, which is why I'm avoiding her so much.

The one single reason why I love shape shifting into an eagle out of a jump is because it suits all of my personality traits unlike anything else. It's daring, I don't hurt anyone else, and I don't have to worry about anything. If I could just stay an eagle forever, I think I would. That's what Deladria told me, and I know she's right.

Deladria. I feel so horrible for how we treated her before my change, we'll call it. Raphaiella and I would look the other way, run away, and never spend time with her. We once told her that she must be adopted, because she was pure evil. To her face. We'd heard it from the kids at our school. We listened to all the rumours about her, and spread them as well. For eight year olds, we were evil.

Deladria saved my life. And she saves it everyday, just by being there for me. If only she knew.

I think I'll take a page out of Greenfire's book and write some letters.

Deladria, you're first.

**Erick's pov**

If you were to ask me why I joined Darkness's order, I wouldn't be able to give you a straight answer.

When we first met, she showed me things. Power, I mean. She introduced me to Elaine, an electricity manipulator. She told me that I could use Elaine and her power to assist in my mechanics experiments, as a never-draining power source. I jumped at the idea.

Slowly, Darkness nudged me in the direction of developing machines to capture different people's genetic codes. Within two years, Elaine and I had developed the ancestor of the technology Darkness now uses for evil. We worked as a fabulous team, and we began to like each other as more than friends or partners. By then, we were fifteen.

Elaine left after that. I don't know why; she just left. I'm happy that she was smart enough to get out though, before all this.

One other thing Darkness told me. She said that if I came with her, she would bring my sister back.

I had never had a sister before. Well not for any length of time at least. I had a baby sister for two years, but she died in a car accident. I missed her, and I now realize that I was vulnerable to Darkness – easy prey. She promised that she would introduce us if I did, in her words, 'a teensy weensy favor' for her. It turns out that that favor has lasted four years.

Until Lila came, I had forgotten about Darkness's promise to me. Then, she stirred something inside of everyone at the base. It could have been hope, or maybe questions. I can't even remember. But many people were stirred by her. It was inspiring almost. A number of people remembered the empty promises Darkness had made to them.

I've never seen Greenfire though. I would like to, very much. I've heard she's quite the girl. I've been told by Amarilla that she knows me better than I know myself, through Lila. A lengthy explanation followed.

And for some reason, that neither freaked me out nor worried me. I feel like my subconscious is trying to tell me things that I can't hear, and it's really starting to piss me off.

I suppose anyone would be wondering why I've played such a key role in the Teen Titans's destruction. I went out on a date with Darkness, I even kissed her. All that helped with her plot to destroy Robin by going for his heart. I would like to say that I did that for some greater cause, but I didn't. I just didn't have the courage to slip out of Darkness's organization and leave, or to tell her no.

And for that, I am ashamed.

**Darkness's pov**

They're pathetic fools, all of them. They think I don't know about their little plot to get rid of me once and for all. Greenfire and Lila are lucky that they didn't trust their spies enough to tell them how exactly they're planning on defeating me. They only trust their own mental barriers, which I must say was smart.

They told Amarilla, Deladria, and Raphaiella about the rest of their plans though. And I know just who may betray me in the battle.

I am not just doing this for my own amusement. No, it's much more than that. This is to get back at the world, for rejecting me. You see, when they found out about these powers they had, they put me in a cage. They poked me and prodded me, they put me through unimaginable pain and medical tests to find out why I am who I am. And Monique watched. She told me it was for my own good, but she didn't know. No, she didn't know what they did to me when she wasn't looking. It was painful, so painful...

This upcoming battle will let me amuse myself. I will watch the Teen Titans and their allies fall. I will KILL Greenfire and Lila with my own two hands, I know I will. I must.

And I will do it slowly and painfully.

**Darkheart's pov**

I love them like sisters. I know every aspect of their entire being; I know things about them that they don't even know, things they're too scared to acknowledge about themselves. For example, Greenfire wouldn't hesitate to kill a bystander, an innocent, if it meant destroying Darkness once and for all. Lila would use her telepathy to drive someone to insanity if it would save one of her friends.

They would not hesitate to get rid of me, whether it harmed them or not. I bother them, and Lila hates me for trying to convince her to kill herself.

I don't blame her. I almost did it for her, once. Greenfire, however, stopped me, and we fought ferociously; I lost, which is how we came to both be respected as the Queen of the Dead. We both have a say in what the army does, and who gets accepted into the Light (Although that is more my field; I usually call on her only if I need help). She, however, must renew her leader ship once a month – it was the wish of the Others.

Greenfire is the only human to have ever met the Others in person without having died first. She's the only human who actually knows the truth to the question: is there a God? She's the only human who actually knows who I am.

I am a Goddess; a young one, though I am a millennium and a half old. And I rule over the dead, in the place of my father and mother, who were banished to earth half a millennia ago, for abuse of their power over mortals.

There are other Gods and Goddesses, of course. They were all normal humans once, a long time ago. They are born to human families, and grow with the human families. Then, they develop the ability to do something. In my parents' case, it was raising the dead. I am the offspring of two deities; therefore I grew up as a deity, given my powers the second I emerged from my mother's womb.

That is why the deities are not allowed to reproduce.

At the moment, I am the single most powerful deity, besides the creator, of course; this is because my parents passed on their powers fourfold to me; it is also why my parents were banished the second I could take care of myself.

The Creator took me under its wing, nurturing me like a mother, and pushing me like a father. It has no gender, like the other deities, because it created gender in the first place. It helped me grow, as well as the other deities, and taught me how to exercise my power.

The Creator couldn't stop me from becoming evil; no one could. What else could I do; I was young, with so much power over the thing that could destroy the entire creation. I also had my parents' evil looming over my head, and it convinced me that I was also evil.

The day of Lila's birth, I decided that humanity and creation must be destroyed. I raised the dead from their graves and commanded them to destroy everything in their path. The Creator, in an attempt to save its creation, stopped time. It pulled Cleopatra from the past and Aasvellda from the future and replaced Lila with them. Then, it bonded my mind with theirs, so that I could never try to destroy anything again. The Creator has told me that the reason he chose Aasvellda and Cleopatra to become Lila and Greenfire was because the three of us created a perfect balance in one mind. It didn't account for Darkness or Greenfire being chosen, and the conflict that is occurring right now.

Darkness and Greenfire are deities, Greenfire being the goddess of fire, Darkness being the goddess of the night, or darkness. Apolla, her rival, is the goddess of the day, or light. Darkness and Apolla are thus far unaware of their powers' true nature.

This upcoming battle is more than a battle for jump city, between its protectors and a super-villain. It is a feud between Goddesses, and the Others will not intervene; it is not their fight. The only thing they will do is banish Darkness for her evil, where she will get along with my parents quite nicely. Then, Greenfire will take her proper place as a Goddess, if she survives the fight, and Apolla may as well, should she live; it will be her decision.

So much pain and sorrow fills the hearts and minds of the Titans and their adversaries. Greenfire, who is worried for Darkness and Dominique; Lila, who is worried for everyone save herself; Raven, who is in love with Robin and does not know what to do with herself; Robin, who is scared for Starfire's life; Deladria, who worries for Amarilla; Raphaiella, who worries about her sisters; Amarilla, who loves her sister Deladria beyond words; Darkness, whose motives are justifiable, but most of her mind lost.

Is this fighting worth the peace it is supposed to bring? It can never truly come – Raven will never be happy again, I think. And if she achieves true happiness, Starfire will be torn. Darkness either has to die or she will live on in hate and pain. Amarilla's life will remain a constant battle between her different traits. Raphaiella has lost a twin.

It is all chaos that can never end. I have lived like that for centuries, brooding in the dark. It worried the Others; therefore they bound me with these two young humans. I don't know if it was a cruel joke or an experiment, or an attempt to give me a more optimistic view of life; but whatever it was, it will all come to an end soon.

I don't want it to end. Lila and Greenfire have taught me so much in the short years that we have spent together. I got to know Greenfire more than I ever imagined I would, and Lila's recovery from Robin's desertion showed me that I could move out of the shadow of my parents' past betrayal. I asked Greenfire to keep my... change, we'll call it, secret from Lila. We both felt that she should not know about our true destinies – to take the stone thrones of the deities of Fire and Death – lest she become jealous of us, or want to know more than we could tell her.

This journey with them has been incredible, and I think the Creator got what it wanted for me from this experience. It is probably smiling at me right now.

**Claimer: I do own the following: ****Greenfire, Darkness, Lila, Darkheart, Slain, Death, The army of death/the dead, People working for Darkness, Apolla, Erick, Amarilla, Rafaiella, Deladria, Elaine, and The whole thing with the Deities.**

**So... totally bad, horrible? Wonderful, fantastic? Medium? Please tell me!!! I would love to know if I should take this deity thing out, if it makes the story too confusing or what. Please, I need some feedback, people!**


	13. The calm before the storm

**Hey, long time no see lol! So, I'm on a roll now; expect updates coming quicker now. Then again, this stupid project for social might get in the way, and I have a very important debating tournament coming up soon, so maybe they won't. I'm almost done the story people.**

**So, this chapter had a song incorporated into the end part, and it's Good Enough by Evanescence. **

**Oh, and the flashback was from the end of the episode The End part three. Spoilers for the end of season four, so watch out if you haven't seen it yet!**

**Anyways, so last chapter summary:**

**We found out that Darkheart, Apolla, Greenfire, and Darkness are all deities, though Apolla and Darkness don't know it. We found about that the Creator rules over these deities, and it has no gender, and it put Greenfire, Lila, and Darkheart in the same body/mind/place in the universe to teach Darkheart a lesson after she tried to destroy all Creation. **

**We found out that Raven is hopelessly in love with Robin, and contemplating suicide, because she can't live without him, and he loves Starfire. **

**We found out that Amarilla and Deladria's powers aren't normal on their planet; Deladria is a mutant, while Amarilla's powers were given to her through an experiment performed on her by an eccentric scientist who had been denied humans to experiment on. We also discovered that Amarilla's life is a living hell because of her opposing personality traits.**

**We also found out that Erick worked with a girl named Elaine, with whom he fell in love. **

**We found out that Elaine has been reduced to almost nothing by Darkness, and will obey any order from her; Darkness plans to use Elaine, who is extremely powerful, as her secret weapon against the Titans. Darkness also knows as much as the sisters do about the impending 'surprise' attack on her base.**

**I think that's about it!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Ipod nano, Evanescence and 'Good enough'. Simple as that.**

**Claimer: Claimer: I do own the following: Greenfire, Darkness, Lila, Darkheart, Slain, Death, The army of death/the dead, People working for Darkness, Apolla, Erick, Amarilla, Rafaiella, Deladria, Elaine, and The whole thing with the Deities.**

**So, on with chapter thirteen!!!!**

**Chapter 13: The Calm before the Storm**

Raven woke up at 8:30 am the day before the attack. She lay in bed for another half hour, not meditating, but just thinking. Thinking about what she was going to do with herself.

She rose and threw her blue cloak over her shoulders, and then she walked downstairs to grab an herbal tea. It was dead quiet in the tower; lately, the remaining titans and Greenfire had been keeping to themselves – all with valid excuses of course.

When Raven entered the living room of the Teen Titans, she saw Darkness sitting on their couch, scribbling away on a note pad, while sipping some strange drink. Raven could smell the coffee from her point at the door, and decided that she would be confused if she didn't know Darkness was Starfire and the rest.

"Starfire, is that coffee?" She asked in an interested voice.

"No, it is a drink native to my planet; I just made it." Darkness said, and tipped the glass so that Raven could see a pink liquid that smelled nothing like the coffee she'd smelt only a few seconds prior.

"If you say so." She strode into the kitchen and proceeded to make her herbal tea. "So, what are you writing?"

"I am writing a poem." She said.

"A poem? For whom?" Raven asked, intending to put her enemy in a corner.

"Raven, my friend, may I confide something in you?" Raven nodded. "I am... I have... I harbor strong feelings for friend Robin."

"We all do; we're a close knit group, Starfire." Raven said, inwardly smirking and ashamed at the same time; she would have done the same thing to the real Starfire and had to regrets.

"No, you do not understand. I believe I like him as more than a friend." Darkness tried to clarify naively. Inwardly, Raven smiled cruelly again.

"I suppose you're right. We're all closer than friends here; like siblings, probably closer." Raven said. Darkness smiled.

"You do not understand. I love Robin." Darkness said. Raven's composure didn't falter.

"Well, if that love poem is for him, I'd think twice." Raven advised.

"Why?" Darkness portrayed innocent hurt perfectly.

"Well, he's not the type for love poems and songs and sappy things like that. It's also written in... not English. It's not even Tamaranian. Or Latin. Starfire, what language are you writing in?" Raven asked. She'd noticed that it was written in French or Italian; Starfire didn't know any of these languages.

"It is written in Tamaranian. Perhaps you should look again, friend Raven?" Sure enough, when Raven peered over Darkness's shoulder, the poem was written in Tamaranian.

"You really think he will not like this?" Darkness asked.

"No. The way to tell him is to just tell him. In a few days, though. You have to think about it first. It needs to be profound, but sweet. It might take you a while to do this." Raven insulted her best friend slyly, without even caring that it was Darkness.

"Friend Raven, I do not understand. Are you giving me the insult?" Darkness said. Raven smirked and walked out of the room. She walked back to her room, thinking over that conversation. She had been talking as she would have to Starfire, the real, nice, innocent, Starfire. She was resentful of the alien; she had beauty, innocence, was easily hurt and confused (guys appeared to love that), she was strong... everything Raven wasn't. It was no wonder Robin loved Starfire over her; it wasn't that hard of a choice.

Raven entered her room and locked the door behind her. She then sat on her bed, sipping her herbal tea, thinking about the upcoming battle. Barely a second after she had set the tea cup down, someone knocked on her door. She walked to the door and opened it only a crack. It was Robin.

"What?" She snapped.

"I was just wondering if you could help me with something." Robin asked, almost timidly.

"What?" She repeated, though more gently this time.

"I think I need to learn to meditate. There's so much to do, but I need to take a break, I think." Robin said. Raven opened the door for him and closed it behind him when he entered.

"You do need to learn how to clam down and take a rest once in a while. Lila told me I should try and teach you, because she can hear what you're thinking every minute she's near you; plans, Starfire, worries, Starfire... You're lucky Darkness hasn't found out yet; just by knowing what's in your head, she'd be able to make counter-attack plans and such. Meditating is the perfect way to harness these thoughts. You can do it any time of the day." Raven said. She gestured to the bed, and Robin sat. She showed him the lotus position, and, with some difficulty, he sat in it.

"Good. Now, close your eyes. Don't concentrate on anything." Raven instructed. Robin's face then became an expression of intense concentration. His entire face was scrunched up and Raven almost laughed. A giggle escaped from her, and she clamped her hand over her mouth in order to muffle the sound, but too late; Robin had heard. He relaxed and opened his eyes.

"What? Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"You're supposed to relax, not think of anything." Raven, who had regained her composure, said. "what were you concentrating on?"

"Not concentrating on anything." Robin answered truthfully.

"Okay then, try concentrating on the darkness in front of your eyes. Don't scrunch up your face up like you were doing, and try not to tense your muscles. Just... relax." Raven said. Robin did as he was told, not caring how intently she was staring at him. He found it surprisingly easier when he concentrated on the darkness in front of his eyes. There were images, plans, numbers, names and sounds still dancing around in his head, but he wasn't registering the images anymore.

"There're still sounds, and names, and I can't stop thinking." Robin said.

"Here, try this." Raven opened her bedside table drawer and retrieved a sleek, black, Ipod nano and turned it on. She put the headphones in Robin's ears and searched through the songs. She came upon her list of meditative songs and opened the file. She pressed the play button.

"What is this?" Robin asked, as he listened to the opening of a song he'd never heard before.

"It helps me when I can't stop thinking for meditation. Just listen and concentrate on the blackness in front of your eyes. Can you hear yourself speaking through the music?" Raven asked. Robin nodded.

"Good, now, repeat a mantra and listen to yourself say those words over and over again. It should help you concentrate." Raven instructed.

"I don't have a mantra." Robin replied.

_Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you.  
_

"You can borrow mine until you find one of your own. Say it now." Raven said. Robin nodded and began to say her mantra.

"Azerath Metrione Zinthos... Azerath Metrione Zinthos..."

Raven watched him silently; this would do him good, she thought, if he could master it without her help. It would help him with his work-a-holic nature, and to calm his nerves and temper if they ever got too bad.

She then took the lotus position and floated beside the bed. She began to repeat her mantra with Robin; her emotions needed to be clamed.

_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel...  
_

His voice calmed her a surprisingly large amount. She loved to listen to him talk, ever since he had saved her from her father and given her hope.She still remembered their conversation after Trigon had been defeated.

Flashback

"_How do you do it, Robin?" She asked. _

"_Do what?" He didn't know what she'd meant._

"_Keep hoping, after everything that happened, everything I did, how did you still manage to hope it could all work out?" All through their journey back to their friends on the surface, he had kept hoping that we would defeat her father. He had had enough hope for the both of them, and she couldn't understand how. _

"_Because of you. You don't realize it Raven, but you're actually the most hopeful person I've ever met. From the day you were born, they said you were evil. That you were created to do unspeakable things. But you wish for more. You dared to hope that you could be a hero." He told her._

_It was then that she realized that she had a future, that she _was _the hero she had always wanted to be. Now that the moment she had feared her entire life had come and gone and she, her friends, and the universe were all alive and well, she truly was a hero; she didn't have the inevitable end of the world she had thought was going to come hanging over her head every time she woke up and every time she went to sleep. She wasn't destined to do anything that she didn't want to do anymore._

"_I thought it was all over. And now, suddenly…"She couldn't put the feeling she was experiencing into words._

"_You have your whole life ahead of you. You could decide your own destiny." She smiled. Robin knew her better than she knew herself. How he did, she didn't know. But she knew that at that moment, she fell in love with him. _

"_I guess, in the end... there really is no end, just... new beginnings." _

End Flashback

_Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you.  
_

"Azerath Metrione Zinthos..." She remembered that day well; how could she forget? Robin had saved her; he had hoped.

A lot of time had passed since they had begun meditating. Raven had calmed herself into her meditative state just by listening to Robin repeating her mantra. It had to have been at least half an hour, if not more. Raven didn't mind.

_Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you.  
_

"Raven?" It was Robin's voice, snapping her out of her meditation.

"Yes?" She said slowly, still keeping her eyes closed, wishing for the moment that they were perfectly in sync to last forever.

"I should get back to work." He said, trying to mask another emotion with gruffness. Raven wanted to think it was reluctance to leave her, but knew it wasn't.

_Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel...  
_

He left her alone in her large, quiet room. She didn't know what to do with herself now. She was done meditating, and knew she wouldn't' be able to for a while. She reached under her bed and pulled out a small silver box with a keyhole in its lid, beside a keypad. She pulled a chain with key hanging off of it out of her uniform and placed the key in the keyhole. She then typed her password – 69136 – into to the keypad. The box clicked open, and she lifted the lid to reveal three small white books. On the covers were dates the first one was from the date of her fifteenth birthday to the month before her sixteenth. The second was from the day after that to the day before her birthday. The last one, which was incomplete, was from the day she had defied destiny.

They were her diaries.

_Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._

She had kept a diary since her fifteenth birthday so that she could be rid of her emotions and not have to keep them inside. Lately, she had been writing more and more; she would have to buy another diary soon. She began recording her experience, and could almost feel the weight of her emotions leaving her.

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?  
_

She recorded all of her worries, her hopes, and her dreams. She decided that if she were to die in the battle, she would want Robin to read her diaries. She would leaved the box closed and place a letter in Robin's room, telling him where to find the box and how to open it. She would leave the key with the box.

She wanted him to know how she felt.

_So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no._

**131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313**

Greenfire had writer's cramp. She had no computer, and had written all of her letters by hand. She'd written one to each of the three sisters, Lila, Erick, Johnny, the rest of the titans, Robin, and was finishing one addressed to Raven.

_So, just to wrap it all up, thanks so much for being an amazing friend. I wish I could have spent more time with you and the titans, but it looks like the time came for me to go._

_Greenfire._

She folded the letter and placed it in an envelope. On the front, she wrote _Raven_, and sealed it shut. She placed it in a pile with the other letters.

"Why are you so sad?" Darkheart asked from somewhere in the land of the dead.

"Why do you think? I don't what to die, Darkheart." Greenfire said.

"But you won't."

"What?" Greenfire was astounded.

"You will live on in the afterlife if you die; you'll finally meet your parents. You will live on in the hearts and minds of those you made friends with. You will not be forgotten, I will make sure of that." Darkheart said.

"No body will remember me forever." Greenfire pointed out.

"Yes, but those who matter most to you will remember you; that's what matters most, isn't it?" Darkheart said.

"I suppose so, but..."

"But what?" Darkheart demanded sharply; she didn't like being kept in the dark.

"But what if they do forget me? What if all of my friends died as well? Who would be left to remember me then?" Greenfire asked.

"Your foes. They will never forget how you tried to bring them down, I can guarantee that." Darkheart said.

"Why would they remember me?" Greenfire asked.

"You ask too many questions. Write a letter to Dominique, and one to Darkness. See how they turn out. It might open up her eyes when she reads them." Darkheart suggested.

"You're insane."

"Yes, I am. Do it." Darkheart instructed; it was no longer an option.

"Okay, okay." Greenfire picked up her pen and began a letter to Dominique, the young girl she remembered so well. She put her memories on paper, and events that she remembered well, and how she had wished to be her friend.

'_Oh, Dominique, what's happened to you? You were so kind and good. Why did you have to let your power do this to you? Why?'_

That was how she finished it. She then moved onto Darkness. It was a short letter, the shortest of all the letters she'd written so far.

'_I suppose I should feel sorry for you, but I don't. I feel sorry for Dominique._

'_You made the wrong choices in life, Darkness. I can't blame you for being angry about what happened to you, but I can blame you for letting the darkness control you. It is no one's fault but your own that you have turned out this way._

'_I wish it weren't like this Darkness. You are very powerful, and if your mind hadn't been destroyed, ravaged by anger and hurt, you would have been such a wise woman; a true leader. _

'_I don't feel sorry for you.'_

**Well, there you have it. Chapter 13. So, how was it? Suggestions, critiques, and the like are welcome!**

**Please review if you want to!!! Thanks so much!**

**RRTW**


	14. The fight Part one

**Hahaha, I'm on a roll now! Only a few more chapters left, then you probably won't hear from me for a while, while (.) I'll be working on my next story as well as the Inu co-write with Jakenliker.**

**So, here's chapter fourteen!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. That's that.**

**Dedication: to my reviewers. That's basically Whispering Lillies, The Judas Contract and Jakenliker so... yeah. Oh! And how can I forget Bookjunkie!! ;-). Thanks so much.**

**And to all of you who have the story under favorites and don't review, or just don't review: please do. Thank you!**

**Chapter 14: The fight (part one)**

The day had finally come. Robin, Raven, and Greenfire sat in the living room, across from Darkness, Night, and Flash.

"Dudes, what's wrong?" Night asked, catching onto the tension and worry emanating from the three remaining titans that Greenfire was sure Darkness had been well aware of for the past few days.

"We've gotten a report of gang or cult activity in an area of the city. It's very serious. Their headquarters are in the old abandoned warehouse downtown. This is a very dangerous situation, but these people have been murdering our city's citizens for a while now; we need to stop them." Robin lied. Darkness's eyes were alive with malevolent amusement, as well as barely containable excitement.

"Then we must stop these monsters." She stated.

"That's precisely what we plan on doing. Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, it would be faster if you could fly me, Greenfire, and Cyborg there instead of Taking the T-car." Robin said, getting up.

"Let's go kick some butt!" Flash said. The rest of the group nodded. Darkness grabbed Robin, Night transformed into a pterodactyl, and Raven took Greenfire's hands. The six of them lifted off of the floor, and flew out the window.

'_Darkness and her cronies know what's coming, Greenfire.' _Darkheart said.

'_I know. That's not good. I know that she can't know the entire plan, like how we plan on destroying her, because we're the only ones who know that._

'_By the way, what did The Creator say?' _Greenfire asked. She could sense that Darkheart was taken aback by the question.

'_That's none of your business!' _She snapped.

'_Congratulations, Darkheart. I'm happy for you.' _Was all Greenfire said.

**141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414**

They finally stopped flying about a block away from the warehouse.

"The warehouse is only a block away from here." Robin said. "Greenfire, do some advance scouting. Raven, go with her. The rest of us will stay here." They all nodded.

Greenfire and Raven, instead of going to the warehouse, ran directly to The Moon, which was rather close to Darkness's headquarters – another reason why Greenfire liked it so much. They ignored the sign on the door, which read _'closed'_, and entered the club.

Inside, all the titans they had recruited sat in somber silence. Greenfire ticked off their names on a list in her head.

"Okay, good. You're all here.

"Now, I'm not the kind of person that likes to make grave speeches and the like, so all I'm going to say is: thank you so much. And watch your back if you want to stay alive. Position yourselves in good locations around the warehouse, but _don't _allow yourselves to get caught; if a sentry finds you, at the very least, knock it out so it can't alert the other guards." Greenfire said.

"So you're saying that she knows we're here?" Jinx asked. Greenfire closed her eyes.

"You're smart Jinx. I was hoping none of you would figure it out, but yes, Darkness does know what's coming." Greenfire revealed. The noise of all the voices expressing their emotions was deafening.

"Hey! Shut up!" Greenfire yelled, green flames flaring to life around her. The room quieted down. She sighed, finally detecting Johnny among the crowd; he was the one who had let them book the entire club for the afternoon.

"Okay, people, I'm not going to hide it anymore. This is going to be tough and dangerous. Not all of us will be alive when this is done. So watch your backs, and try and keep civilians out of it – you all know how they like to gawk and such when we're trying to save their asses." Greenfire said, stirring some smiles from the heroes in front of her.

"We strike hard, and we strike fast. We don't know how long Darkness has known for, but we know that she has a plan. If the call goes up for a retreat, get out of there as fast as you can, and go into hiding very far away. Stay there until we can find you, and don't do anything stupid." Raven instructed. "But don't decide where to go until you're out of Jump City, and don't go to any long-lost friends or relatives. Be completely spontaneous and lie low. We'll track you down if we survive, or Darkness might. If she does, just run without looking back. Don't tell any one that you were once a Titan. Don't make contact with each other. Don't slip up – if you do, get away from where you are. Don't come looking for survivors or other Titans that aren't here today. Don't try to fight Darkness again. Don't do anything until you receive further instructions from any of the Titans or from our second-in-commands, Bumble Bee or Aqualad."

"Why are we preparing so much for if we lose?" Argent asked suspiciously.

"We are not preparing for if we lose. If we lose, we're all dead. We're preparing for if we retreat, meaning to rest and regroup later to try again, because it is a very likely outcome. Darkness has more people, and some of them are as powerful as two of you put together. I'm confident we won't lose, so I'm preparing you for retreat. Got it?" Greenfire said, looking each Titan in the eye. "Any more questions?"

"Yes. Why aren't all the honorary Titans here? Where's Wildebeest, or Gnaark and Kole, or Pantha?" Hot Spot asked, looking around. A few of the Titans nodded their heads. Greenfire closed her eyes.

"I was hoping no one would ask, but I guess I have to answer it now. After reviewing all of the profiles of all the Titans, you were the only ones I thought would be fit for the fight. Despite their strength, Wildebeest and Pantha would be flattened within the first few minutes. It's much too dangerous for kids, and it may damage them emotionally for life, if they witness someone die. Gnaark is scared of technology, and I can't have to deal with that during the fight. There are more, but I can see you get where I'm going." Greenfire said.

"Then why is Robin fighting?" Someone asked.

"Robin is fighting because he's too connected to the main problem not to fight." Raven said.

"Alright, so, no more questions? Good. Position yourselves around the warehouse, and wait for my signal to attack-" Greenfire faced upwards and threw a tiny ball of fire into the air. "-that, only bigger." The Titans only nodded. "Okay then. See you in a bit!" Greenfire and Raven turned and walked out of The Moon, and returned to their friends.

"Well?" Robin asked.

"There are a few guards with guns at the door, but otherwise, nothing." Raven said.

"Okay. Let's go." Robin said.

"Raven and I will disable the guards, and then give you to go-ahead." Greenfire said. She and Raven went in opposite directions, Greenfire to the left, and Raven to the right. There were only two guards, one on each side. Obviously Darkness didn't want to rouse suspicion, as they were well positioned so that no one could see them unless they were looking very hard, and they could see all the areas around the front of the warehouse. They each had a long range gun.

The guard was situated in a two-story motel, and, after showing her Titans communicator to the man at the front desk, retrieved the key card to the room. She silently opened the door and crept up to the guard. Then, in a split-second motion, she grabbed its neck and kicked its gun out of its hand. She pulled her own hand gun out of her pocket, and held it behind the guard's back.

"Take off your helmet." She ordered. The guard did so, shaking out a head of short auburn hair. "Turn around, hands on your head." The guard did so, eyeing the sleek silver gun with her precise brown eyes. "Your name?"

"Celia. You must be the advanced scout of the Titans." Celia said.

"Celia, what do you do?" Greenfire asked.

"Me? I shoot trespassers." Celia answered calmly.

"That's it?" Celia nodded. "Okay. I'm going to offer you the chance to change sides, work for the Titans." Celia shook her head.

"Sorry, no can do!" She said cheerily. "I work for her and she gives me three hundred a month. Only way I can support my family, you see. I am sorry – if it weren't for the money, I'd never have joined up with that crazy bitch." Celia seemed like a trustworthy person.

"What if the Titans doubled that? Six hundred dollars a month if you change sides and help us. All you'd have to do is shoot at Darkness's people, after they don't change sides. If not, you die." Greenfire negotiated. Celia barely had to think about it.

"Yes. I'll do it."

"Good. Now, change places so they can't find you. If you're just pulling a trick on us, I'll find you and have you dead within a month, Celia Barkham." Greenfire said, silently thanking Lila for the information on the girl, who couldn't have been older than sixteen. Celia jumped at her name, and then nodded. Greenfire smiled and nodded, then took the gun and pocketed it. Then, she shot fire at the girl, not allowing any to actually touch her, giving the appearance that Celia was dead. Then, she was gone, leaving the girl terrified, but ready to defend the Titans.

Greenfire returned to the group and told them of the happenings – almost everything.

"And then I burned her alive." She said. Raven returned and told of how she broke the other guard's neck. They exchanged a silent look, and both knew the other's true story. Raven had been telling the truth, while Greenfire hadn't.

They walked a little further ahead, and the warehouse came into view. The door burst open and there stood none other than all the people working for Darkness.

Darkness started to laugh.

"You're really pathetic, Greenfire, thinking you could fool me. You're disgusting _friends_ are the reason you're going to die today. You shouldn't have told them anything, then you might have had a chance." She laughed.

"No, Darkness, you are pathetic. You destroyed Dominique just because you were hurt. Instead of going for help, you destroyed yourself. You could have been something great, but you chose the wrong path." Greenfire said, not believing what she was saying. Darkness's motives were plausible, but she was, at this point, trying to make her angry. And she was succeeding.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Darkness screamed, Starfire's eyes holding anger they had never had before. "Attack!" Greenfire shot a ball of flames into the air, signaling the rest of the Titans. They immediately showed themselves, and re-grouped behind the original Titans.

"Titans GO!" Robin cried.

The Titans leapt forward and to two forces met head-on.

**So, how was it? Review and tell me! Plz? **

**Ravenrockstheworld**


	15. The fight Part Two

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Yay! **

**Sorry for making you wait so long; I've had a huge project, and it was due yesterday, so now I'm updating!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, it would not be made for little kids.**

**On with the fight!**

**Chapter 15: The Fight (Part two)**

The Titans leapt forward and to two forces met head-on.

Greenfire immediately spied Deladria among the fray, and made her way to her friend, incinerating two people along the way.

"Deladria, have you turned anybody to our side yet?" Greenfire asked.

"Yes. Lila was ri-" She was cut off as Bumblebee tried to zap her. Greenfire motioned for Bumblebee to land.

"Bumblebee, this is Deladria. She's a friend."

"Okay, if you're sure…" Bumblebee said, and flew off to continue fighting.

"As I was saying, Lila was right about Xander and Tara. They switched sides as soon as the fight started. Amarilla is talking to Felicia as we speak, and I think she's a pretty good bet. Scott switched reluctantly; I wouldn't trust him with anything too big. Kevin and Lauren switched." Deladria said.

"Is that it?" Greenfire asked.

"No, a couple more switched without us talking to them. About six of them, I think. Maybe more." Deladria said. Greenfire nodded and turned around, only to be greeted by a blast of water to her face. Her entire body was soaked. She regarded the young boy before her with an icy smirk. She then proceeded to hurl a ball of fire at his face. He countered it was a ball of water and pushed against her.

"Obnoxious little shit!" She said, pushing even harder. The kid was sweating and his muscles tight. In a foolish attempt to push Greenfire back, he tried to increase the size of his ball of water, pushing furiously against the boundaries of his power. Greenfire, who was trying to give the kid a chance to get out of the test of strength, was just barely testing her boundaries, like going for a slow walk. The air was filling with steam.

"Behind you!" Someone yelled. Greenfire spun around without loosing control of her ball of fire and shot yet another stream of flames at an advancing troop of Darkness's. She, apparently someone who made force fields and the like, conjured up a shield for herself. However, as soon as Greenfire stopped the stream of flames hitting the shield in order to turn back to the boy with the water, the girl pulled a weapon out and aimed what appeared to be a gun at Greenfire's head. Greenfire shot another continuous stream of flames at the girl, melting the bullet as it was fired and hitting yet another shield. Greenfire was trapped between two people, and she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

**151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515**

Amarilla, in the form of a sparrow, flew high above the battle. No one saw her, and she saw everyone. Greenfire was in trouble, but she couldn't worry about that now. Her job was to free the three titans and get them to safety, all the while staying away from the fight. If all went well, she would never have to fight, and she was fine with that.

She angled downwards and flew right through the open door. Transforming into a mouse, she ran through the base until she reached the door to the room where the Titans were being held. The door opened when Amarilla typed the password into it.

Inside, Eric was assembling Cyborg. He was almost done, now reconnecting Cyborg's left and last leg. As soon as Eric was done, Cyborg stood up and tested all of his functions.

"Boo-yah!" he cried, punching the air. "Cyborg is now fully operational and ready for combat!" Amarilla walked past him and straight to Starfire.

"If you're ready for combat, then go and help your friends outside." She snapped. She glanced at Eric, who was now disconnecting Beast Boy. He pulled the tape off of his face.

"Dude," Beast Boy said weakly, "don't help me – help Starfire."

"We're working on her, but we need to get you out of here, all of you, and alive." Eric said. Amarilla began to disconnect Starfire, who had slipped into a comatose state a few hours earlier.

"She's not dead – she's conserving her strength, trying the last as long as she can. WE need to get her to a hospital and fas-"

"Well, well, well, now what do we have here?" Someone said from the doorway. All five people's heads snapped up to see Night, still in the form of Beast Boy, standing in the doorway.

"Now, Amarilla, Eric, why have you betrayed us?" He asked, mock disappointment in his voice. Amarilla stood, clenching her fists.

"You bastard. You don't know how long I've been waiting to get my hands on you." She said.

"I'm flattered, but I don't have the time to play around with you, whore." Night said. Amarilla, now even angrier than she had been before, jumped at him and turned into a bear. She pinned him to the ground and dug her claws into his flesh. Although he was bleeding, Night used Beast Boy's abilities to transform into a cockroach and managed to get out from under Amarilla. He transformed back into Beast Boy and, just as Amarilla changed into a full grown lioness, changed into himself. Then, before he could do anything, Amarilla was on top of him once more, using her claws to slash at him, not even trying to hold back the savage instincts that came from the lioness.

Eric, trying not to look or concentrate on the blood and noises coming from the fight, freed Starfire from the machine restraining her powers, and picked her frail body up. He then turned to Amarilla.

"Someone needs to restrain her before she eats him or kills him or both." He stated calmly. Cyborg loaded up his sonic cannon and aimed it directly at Amarilla's head.

"Okay little lady, stop, now. I don't want to hurt you." He said. All that came from Amarilla was a deep growl. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon above her head, and fired. The lioness yelped and jumped off of the wreckage that was Night's body; she swiftly changed into Amarilla, who was now covered in blood. There was blood on her clothes, on her face, in her mouth, in her hair, on her hands… everywhere. She looked down at her hands with wide eyes and a pale face, and abruptly vomited on the floor. Eric handed Starfire's body to Cyborg and walked over to Amarilla, who was beginning to cry.

"It's everywhere!" She screamed, still crying. Eric knelt down beside her and took her hands in his.

"Amarilla, look at me. Look at my eyes." He said, lifting up her chin so her eyes could meet his. Tears still poured down her cheeks.

"B-but the blood-" Amarilla cried.

"The blood doesn't matter. We'll get Lila to take it all off, okay? Just look at my eyes." Eric said. Amarilla nodded through the tears and gripped his hands until they were nearly all white. "Okay Amarilla, we're going to go outside, and find Greenfire or Raven. They'll get the blood off of you. Pretend you're hurt, and we'll make our way to them."

Amarilla did as she was told, while Cyborg and Beast Boy tended to Starfire and Night bled to death.

**151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515**

The two people on either side of Greenfire were relentless, she would admit that much. They had both forced their way nearly two feet closer to her in the past few minutes. She was still holding her ground, but was now pushing the limits of her powers more than she had been before; not so much with the girl who had the force field around her, but with the annoying water brat. She'd underestimated his endurance and his strength, and was now paying the price. Her head was pounding and she was sweating. Lila was screaming something at someone, maybe herself, maybe Greenfire, maybe God. Darkheart was no where to be found, which meant that Greenfire knew exactly where she was and who she was talking with, and she had a pretty good idea what she was talking about.

"Greenfire!" Somebody called.

"A little busy here!" She yelled at the vaguely familiar voice.

"We need Lila's help!" Greenfire recognized Eric's voice. She then let off a string of swears directed at no one in particular.

"I need anyone's help here! What is it?"

"It's Amarilla. She's got blood all over her." Eric said. Greenfire immediately stopped all the fire and ducked. She hadn't done this before because she'd thought that she might hit someone on her side, or wouldn't duck in time. Her fears were banished when the girl's bullet buried itself in the boy's head, and the boy's water, now boiling, doused the girl. The girl screamed in incredible pain, and Greenfire stood. She walked over and incinerated her.

Greenfire turned around and ran to Amarilla, who was barely controlling herself. Deladria was suddenly beside her sister, comforting her. Greenfire searched her pockets for her communicator, so that she could switch places with Lila.

"Where is it?" She muttered.

"Looking for this?" A woman cried from behind. Greenfire felt something hit her in the back. And it was on fire. She spun around as she felt the fire consume her clothes and bite into her skin. She winced, but it wasn't like she didn't feel it every time she used her pyrokinesis. She spun around and faced her opponent, none other than Darkness with a lighter in one hand and a smirk on her face.

"They've all been destroyed. Every last one of them. You're stuck here. And Lila can't ever come out any more." Darkness said.

"I guess I'll have to crush you by myself, then!" Greenfire cried. She opened her hands and the fire on her back and arms gathered in her palms. Her skin was charred and black only for a second, and then it was completely healed. Darkness was visibly shocked.

"Wha…" Deladria murmured from behind. Greenfire smiled.

"You honestly didn't think that fire could burn its mistress? Of course not; that's a rookie's mistake." She said, and launched the fire at her enemy. _Darkheart! A little help? _She called to her friend in the land of the dead.

_With what? You seem to be doing fine. _Darkheart drawled, with elation in her voice only Greenfire could detect.

_Darkheart! You need to help her. _Lila cried. Greenfire continued blasting fire at Darkness, getting no where.

_This doesn't concern you, Lila. _Greenfire said, regret in her voice. Lila was shocked to the point of tears.

_What… why…? _Lila asked.

_Darkheart, can you ask it?_

_No. It'll never do it._

_But it might. Explain the situation. Does it want me to die? Does it want to punish me? I heard that's not its style. _

_Who? Who are you talking about? _Lila cried. Greenfire hurled another ball of fire at Darkness, who placed a wall of solid darkness before her. After a few seconds, it seemed impenetrable.

_Greenfire, it will never consent. Doing everything for us isn't its style, much less than letting someone die as a punishment. After all, death isn't a punishment after all._

"I DON'T CARE! ASK IT YOU BITCH!" Greenfire suddenly screamed aloud, startling everyone around her, including Darkness. Greenfire saw her opening, and shot an arc of green flames at Darkness. She managed to create a shield of darkness just in time to cover her face, but some of her hair wasn't so lucky. She was on fire.

**1515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151**

**Kind of shortish, after making you wait so long. **

**A/N: Pyrokinesis is a control over fire (Generation, absorption, and control of fire) ;-) just so y'all know**

**Well, I know this chapter was kinda suckish. I hope to get the last chapter of the fight up by about the week after next (Hopefully sooner!)**

**Ravenrockstheworld**


	16. The Fight Part Three

**Chapter 16****. Wow. So, this is the last of the fight, and I'm looking at no more than two chapters after that.**

**Sorry for making you guys wait so long!**

**And I have removed Elaine from the story.**** Sorry to anyone who wanted to see what I was going to do with her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. **

**Chapter 16**** - The Fight part III**

"I DON'T CARE! ASK IT YOU BITCH!" Greenfire suddenly screamed aloud, startling everyone around her, including Darkness. Greenfire saw her opening, and shot an arc of green flames at Darkness. She managed to create a shield of darkness just in time to cover her face, but some of her hair wasn't so lucky. She was on fire.

Darkness made a strange sound, sort of like a strangled and muffled "eep". She soon regained her composure, however, and started batting at her hair frantically, trying to put the flames out. Greenfire watched this, inwardly arguing with Darkheart. Darkheart came to a decision, and Greenfire snapped back to reality. Darkness, still preoccupied with her burning hair, was an easy target, and some of the people on both sides of the fight were looking at Greenfire strangely. She shot another arc of flames at Darkness, who would be unable to avoid it.

**161616161616161616161616161616161616****161616161616161616161616**

Starfire's eyes fluttered open, and she saw the familiar, but blurred forms of two of her friends, Cyborg and Beast Boy. As far as she could tell, they were standing outside, just outside of a building. She heard the sounds of the battle, and, with her strength slowly returning, wished to help. No doubt it was Robin and Raven coming to save them. She smiled at the thought of Robin carrying her, although she knew it was Cyborg.

"Friend..." she managed to say, barely above a whisper. If not for his good hearing, Cyborg would never have heard her.

"It's okay, Star; we're going to find Robin and Raven, and then we'll take you to the hospital." Cyborg reassured her. She smiled and closed her eyes. She was very weak and exhausted from her ordeal, and all she wanted was to see Robin's face.

Cyborg scanned the melee, looking for the familiar faces of his teammates. He soon saw what looked to be two girls fighting, and one of them was on fire. Behind the one not on fire were Robin and Raven, keeping people that would want to help the one on fire away from the fight, and a girl comforting Amarilla. Cyborg quickly made his way over to Robin and Raven.

"Good, you're out. Get her to the hospital." Raven snapped at Cyborg. Robin, who was returning from successfully getting rid of someone trying to get in to help Darkness, immediately ran over and grabbed Starfire's hand. She looked at him, and he looked at her. All their feelings were understood in a single glance.

Raven couldn't look anymore.

**161616161616161616161616161616161616****161616161616161616161616**

Someone jumped in front of Darkness. Greenfire didn't see who, but they stopped the flames with their body and were soon dead. This gave Darkness the chance to extinguish the flames on her hair.

_Darkheart are you-_

_Yes, I'm nearly there. _

_Good_

_Greenfire! Darkheart! Please, tell me what's going on? _Lila cried

_We're not allowed to, Li. It's a secret, but you'll find out someday. We'll be able to tell you everything then. But please, for now, I can't tell you anything._Greenfire sighed.

"You thought you would beat me that easily?" Darkness scoffed.

"Actually, yes." Greenfire said, throwing more flames at her enemy. "Tell me, Darkness, why did you destroy Dominique?"

"Dominique... was weak. She couldn't do what I wanted to do, so she had to disappear." Darkness answered carelessly.

"You're disgusting, you know that." Greenfire said through clenched teeth.

"Why thank you." Darkness smiled while tendrils of darkness emerged from her hands and made their way to Greenfire. She threw flames at each tendril, but to no avail.

"Haven't you learned that darkness penetrates _everything_?" Darkness quipped, almost delighted.

_Darkheart?_

Her call was unanswered. Darkheart was speaking with it right now, then.

**161616161616161616161616161616161616****161616161616161616161616**

Raven saw it out of the corner of her eye. She didn't know what it was, but it was flying at Robin, whose back was turned to the object, as he was still talking to Starfire. It looked sharp, and would be fatal.

She didn't think. She didn't even summon her powers – there wasn't enough time. So, she jumped towards him, yelling something she didn't even understand. She pushed him out of the way, but couldn't move in time to save herself.

It was sharp alright. And cold. It struck her in the side, and mere seconds later, warm blood flowed from the wound. Someone called her name, probably Greenfire, hopefully Robin.

Strong arms grabbed her. Arms she knew were Robin's. She smiled as she slipped into darkness.

**161616161616161616161616161616161616****161616161616161616161616**

Greenfire was loosing control of the situation. She needed The Creator's help, and badly. She hated to admit it, of course, but she needed it.

_Greenfire._

_What did it say?_

_It said... no. It said we had to figure this out on our own._

_We're going to die._

_It said it would separate us though. _

_Fabulous. _Greenfire snapped, thoroughly unimpressed. Then, pain ripped through her head. It felt like she was being ripped apart. This was it, they were being separated. Darkness was being held back, presumably by the Creator.

Before everyone's eyes, two new women appeared. One, recognizable to the Titans as Lila, and the other a figure cloaked in blood red garments few recognized.

Darkheart got straight to work, spreading her arms apart. Greenfire gave her friend the go-ahead as she shot more flames at the now bewildered Darkness. Her tendrils of darkness were inching closer. Two figures rose from the ground, one in front of Darkheart, one in front of Greenfire.

"Slain, get over to Darkheart, listen to her." Greenfire ordered.

"Good, now I've got both of you here, let's get to work." Darkheart said, smiling malevolently.

**161616161616161616161616161616161616****161616161616161616161616**

Lila couldn't concentrate on her telepathy or telekinesis. Her head felt like it was split in two. She glanced over at Greenfire and Darkheart, who were showing no pain at all. How could that be?

Somehow, the answer came to her.

_Their minds are trained to bear pain. _

It came in an unearthly voice that was neither male nor female. However, it soothed her.

Others saw her very image begin to flicker, as if she were an image on a bad television set. She felt herself fading out of existence.

**161616161616161616161616161616161616****161616161616161616161616**

Robin was dumbfounded for a moment, a bleeding Raven in his arms. Starfire was in extreme distress, as were the other two Titans. Kid Flash suddenly stopped in front of Robin and picked Raven up.

"She needs to get to the hospital, now." He said. "Robin, stay here, help your friends. Cyborg and I will take these three to a hospital." Kid Flash took charge over the situation and was immediately gone, Raven in his arms. Cyborg followed, as fast as he could, with Starfire in his arms and Beast Boy beside him.

Robin was the only titan left.

He saw Lila kneeling on the ground, flicking in and out of existence and went over to her, comforting her. Darkness's troops had been mostly killed off. There had been a hundred or so, and Robin was amazed that they'd done it. Of course, that was probably thanks to two Dark figures he saw roaming around the alleys, sorting out the evil ones and apparently killing them.

The one they'd all thought was evil had saved their lives.

**161616161616161616161616161616161616****161616161616161616161616**

Raphaiella, using strong currents of air, pushed a young teenager into a wall. She'd seen her sister exit from the building covered in blood, seemingly hurt. All she could think of was getting to Amarilla. Of course, Deladria would already be with her, but she didn't care anymore.

Raphaiella struck down another person, and the way to her sisters was clear. She was beside Amarilla and Deladria in mere seconds.

"Is she okay?" Raphaiella asked.

"She's going to be alright." Deladria said quietly. Raphaiella took her Amarilla's hand.

Amarilla wasn't making any noise. She was breathing slowly. She was calm, and Raphaiella was glad. She glanced around and saw Lila on her knees, flickering. She called her name and the young woman looked up, sadness in her eyes.

"Lila! Please, you need to help Amarilla!" Raphaiella cried.

"I can't." Lila said, making her way over to Raphaiella.

"You can! Please, help!" Raphaiella yelled. "You have to."

"But I don't want to hurt her!" Lila said.

"Please Lila. Just try."

"I'm sorry. I won't. I could hurt her, badly. I can barely think or concentrate right now." She said. Raphaiella sighed and kept trying to wipe the blood off of her sister. The blood was off of her face and hands. Some was in her hair, and most was on her clothes.

Suddenly Amarilla stood, still holding onto Deladria. Determination was in her eyes.

"I'm tired of this fighting." She growled. Deladria didn't know if she was talking about the fight between Darkness and Greenfire, or the battle within herself. She shape-shifted into an Eagle and flew high over what had become the battlefield. Then, she saw a boy form a thick but sharp needle of metal and shoot it directly at Robin. She saw Raven fall, and anger swelled within her. She was fed up with the blood, the fighting, and the killing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lila and Darkheart appear. As the boy prepared another metal needle, this time aimed in Raphaiella's direction, she let out an eagle's cry and dove down, flapping her wings in front of his face.

"What the...?" He managed to blurt out. He then readied more needles. Amarilla backed off of him, but she couldn't get away. She shifted into a hummingbird and dodged the needles he kept shooting at her. He stopped shooting the needles as he saw one of the dark monsters making its way towards him. He let his guard down and stared in fear. Amarilla, her anger ebbing away, taking her strength with it, shifted into her human form. The boy was still rooted to the spot in fear, not even thinking of her. Until he tore his gaze from the monster, looking for an escape. Amarilla's bright pink hair caught his attention, diverting from his escape as he noted her guard was down. He saw his opportunity. Through the fear, he quickly formed a needle behind his back. He brought the newly formed needle from behind his back, startling Amarilla. He then shot it right through her heart and turned it on himself.

Amarilla died before she hit the ground.

**161616161616161616161616161616161616****161616161616161616161616**

Darkness, after being held back, ran at Greenfire. Now she was desperate, driven only by fury and hate. The tendrils of darkness wrapped around Greenfire's ankles, burning into her flesh, and holding her in place. Claws of darkness formed over Darkness's fingers and she tried to impale her enemy with it. However, Greenfire was too fast. She ducked and used fire to try and push Darkness above her, burning her in the process. She didn't get high enough, and Darkness's claws gouged into Greenfire's shoulders. The two tumbled to the ground.

Darkness was panting, and trying not to show that she was in pain from being burned. She looked at Greenfire, who was also in pain and bleeding from ten deep gouges in her shoulders. Her head was pounding incessantly, as it had been ever since she'd been separated from her friends. Neither Greenfire nor Darkness moved. The tendrils holding Greenfire in place had disappeared.

The two collapsed simultaneously.

Time seemed to stand still.

**161616161616161616161616161616161616****161616161616161616161616**

Raphaiella had been engrossed in the final stretch of the battle between Greenfire and Darkness, until she suddenly remembered Amarilla. Amarilla could handle herself, and she had obviously overpowered the boy she'd been fighting before. But where was she? Had she left the battle to find refuge? Raphaiella felt fear and dread bubbling within her. Deladria looked around fearfully. She knew something was wrong.

There weren't many people left standing on Darkness's side, and most of them were trying the get away. The Titans and their allies were going about helping the injured. Robin was in a trance-like state wandering among the dead and the injured, Raven's blood still on him.

It was then that Deladria let out a strangled cry and jumped to her feet. She had seen Amarilla. Raphaiella turned and stood, following Deladria. Then she saw her sister, her twin sister, lying dead before the boy she'd been fighting. Blood was leaking from her chest. Deladria fell to her knees beside Amarilla, and Raphaiella followed suit. They checked her pulse, tried to stop the bleeding, did anything they could. Tears streamed down each of their faces. Finally, Deladria stopped.

"She's dead, Raph." She whispered. She leaned over her younger sister and closed her open, glassy eyes. Then she and Raphaiella wept as they'd never wept before.

**161616161616161616161616161616161616****161616161616161616161616**

Robin was in a daze. On one hand, he was happy; Starfire loved him back. On the other, Raven could be dead right now, having sacrificed her life for his. Whenever he thought of this, incredible sadness overwhelmed him. He couldn't imagine life without Raven. He loved her, albeit like a sister. But she was strong, she could heal herself, and the doctors at the hospital were good ones.

Robin convinced himself that neither Starfire nor Raven could be dead, and that all his friends were fine.

He then turned his attention to Lila, who was crouched on the ground, flickering in and out of existence, holding her head. He walked over to her and she embraced him. She was scared, he could tell.

He would never admit it, but he was scared too.

**161616161616161616161616161616161616****161616161616161616161616**

Darkheart smiled. Slain and Death were doing their job quite well. There were very few of Darkness's minions left now. The pain in her head was quite dull to her; a millennium and half was a long time to learn how to handle pain.

Slain and Death glided to a stop before her.

"All is done. There are none who serve her left." Death informed Darkheart. She nodded curtly and, with a wave of her arm and a few words, the two were gone, back in the land of the dead.

Still smiling, Darkheart strode over to Greenfire, who was still lying on the ground, staring up at the overcast, stormy sky. A few droplets of rain from a late autumn storm fell on her face. Darkheart rolled her eyes.

"Oh, how cliché. The rain starts to fall as the battle comes to an end. It makes me sick." She drawled. Greenfire looked up at her and smiled.

"Just don't start puking all over me, because I don't think I can move. And what's with the smile?" Greenfire asked.

"Eh, we won, everyone is safe, etcetera. Wouldn't you be smiling?" Darkheart said, sounding bored.

"Yeah, but I'm not the evil bitch who wanted to destroy the universe not so long ago." Greenfire pointed out, a grin on her face.

"You're bleeding." Darkheart said. "Are you going to do something about it?"

"Nope. You and I will be leaving soon, if the Creator allows it. It can't join us again." Greenfire asked. She felt herself getting weaker. "Hey... why are you still here? I thought you would be with The Others already, taking your position as Goddess."

"Well, I have a friend here who's going to die soon, and I felt like I should stay with her." Darkheart sat on the ground beside Greenfire

"You'd better not be turning all goodie-two-shoes on me just because I'm dying." Greenfire sighed. Darkheart smiled again.

"Not on your life." Greenfire's smile broadened at that comment.

"Lila will be staying here, I presume." Greenfire stated, turning her head to look at her friend.

"Yes, the Creator told me that. He also said that Darkness will be banished. She'll probably end up with my parents. She's already died over there. Burns, you know." Darkheart said somewhat cheerfully.

"Yes, but her darkness already got into my bloodstream and did its damage." Greenfire said, sighing.

"You're not having second thoughts about this, are you?" Darkheart said, worrying slightly, much to her displeasure.

"Don't worry. I'm not." Greenfire said. Several moments of silence ensued. Lila, who had stopped flickering, noticed them and she and Robin came over.

"Greenfire? Are you okay?" Lila asked calmly, not looking at Darkheart.

"Lila, could you tell Johnny everything you know, and that I'm really sorry I couldn't see him again?" Greenfire asked. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Greenfire, why on earth are you getting sentimental?" Darkheart asked, almost exasperated.

"I'm about to die. Wouldn't you be sentimental?" Greenfire said, a smile on her face.

"Not in a million years." Darkheart stated blatantly. Greenfire laughed quietly.

"Good." She said. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"Greenfire?" Lila whispered. Greenfire opened one eye.

"There won't be any dying in peace here, will there?" She asked, sighing again.

"I just wanted to ask... why all this happened." Lila ventured cautiously.

"You'll never know why all this happened, until you die. Then you will know. But for now, I want you to live a full healthy life with the Titans. Promise?" Greenfire said quietly.

"Yes." Lila whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, god, she's going to cry." Greenfire said, trying to roll herself over onto her side. Darkheart placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place.

"Let her cry, Greenfire." Darkheart said. Greenfire smiled once again.

"If you say so. Are you possessed or something?" Greenfire asked, seemingly out of the blue. Darkheart laughed, surprising many people who heard.

"You are!" Greenfire cried.

"Oh, shut up Greenfire." Darkheart said, still smiling.

"Greenfire, I'm sorry." Lila said.

"Oh, for what?" Greenfire snapped.

"For prying into you're life and Darkheart's life. I really shouldn't have." She said.

"Lila, you never did anything wrong. So don't apologize." Darkheart answered for Greenfire, who seemed to be too tired to speak.

"Darkheart?" Greenfire said, eyes closed.

"What now?" She asked somewhat harshly.

"Thank you. For staying. You're the best friend anyone could hope for." Greenfire said, shocking Lila.

"Oh, now you've ruined my image." Darkheart said, not really angry.

"Good." Greenfire exhaled with a smile on her face. She didn't take another breath.

"Greenfire?" Lila called, the tears rolling down her face.

"She's dead. Time for me to go." Darkheart said, rising to her feet. The rain was coming down harder now.

"What?" Lila half-screamed. She jumped to her feet. "You come here and Greenfire gives me the impression that you're really not evil and then you leave after she dies?"

"Well... yes. I have a job to do where I come from. I've neglected it for a while now. Greenfire and I both have that job to do. Lila, I'm allowed to tell you that you will see us again, both of us, if you live your life to its fullest." Darkheart said.

"But what about the place in the universe? If Greenfire's body is here, I can't stay here, and we're not joined anymore." Lila pointed out, still crying.

"That is being taken care of as we speak." Darkheart said, indicating Greenfire's body. It was now flickering in and out of existence. As Lila watched, the body completely disappeared.

"But where did she-" But Darkheart was already gone.

**Well, I didn't quite expect it to be so long, but hey, who cares, right? Anyways, you know the drill: review! Tell me what you thought of it!**

**- RRTW**


End file.
